


The Sexual Misadventures of Alisha

by SlyShota



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly fetish, Bent Over Table, Big Ass, Bisexuality, Childbirth, Clothes Play, Creampie, Crop Top, Cum Inside, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exposed Belly, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Happy Sex, Huge belly, Impregnation, Lolicon, Loving Sex, Missionary, Naughty Loli, Outfit Play, Pepperoni Pizza With Extra Cheese, Porn With Plot, Pregnant, Pregnant Loli, Pregnant Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Reverse Pregnant Cowgirl, Rough Pregnant Sex, Teasing, big belly, big dick, blowjob, cum, cum in mouth, doggystyle, female orgasm, girl on girl action, lots of dirty talk, orgasmic birth, pregnancy fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyShota/pseuds/SlyShota
Summary: This is the story of the sexual deeds of a young, naughty pregnant loli and her older boyfriend.





	1. Kicked Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written according to the specifications and whims of a fan.  
> Take a look at the tags before reading. Please do not read if you think yourself likely to be offended. I have zero patience for idiots and comment moderation is enabled. This means I can dismiss angry comments with one click.
> 
> All resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I do not condone any actions depicted except in the realm of fiction.  
> -SS

‘Suspended? Seriously?!’

The principal nodded, face stern. ‘I’m sorry, Alisha, but we’re simply not equipped to deal with you. Not in your state.’

Alisha stomped her foot, feeling angry and hormonal. ‘This is bullshit!’

The principal ignored her language. ‘I’m sorry you feel that way, but you’re simply too much of a... distraction. We can’t have you around the other students for the time being.’

‘Bullshit.’ she muttered.

‘Shall I call your parents?’

‘No, I’ll walk home.’

‘In your condition?’

‘I’m perfectly fine, thank you very much!’

The principal sighed, rubbing at her glasses. ‘Look, Alisha, I’m sorry. The school is overcrowded as is, and your behaviour in your current state isn’t exactly conducive to us helping you out.’

Alisha stood up, a little too fast, and winced. ‘Fine! I don’t need you or your stupid school.’

‘Alisha, please. Let me call your parents.’

‘Don’t. I’ll get home myself.’

Ignoring further objections, Alisha made for the door and left the Principal’s office.

+++

Alisha exited the car, muttering to herself. She couldn’t really walk home, of course. Walking all the way to this house from school would have been murder on her back. She knew how to catch an uber, so getting here really wasn’t a problem.

 It was just... she couldn’t believe this bullshit. Now she’d been kicked out of almost everywhere. Almost.

She strode across the plain front lawn of the pleasant, middle-class suburban house, and knocked on the door. Alisha smiled as she heard a male voice answer ‘coming!’

The door opened, answered by a man who smiled as he saw Alisha. ‘Hey there!’ he was in his mid-twenties, of average height. Like Alisha, he was black, but of a lighter, browner skin tone. Malcolm was his name. At 5’7 in height, he had a lean, muscular build. His black hair was cut into a hi-top fade that he thought suited him well, which Alisha agreed with. Alisha herself wore her hair in braids, and was far shorter than him, at a height about average for her age.

Right now, Malcolm only wore a simple t-shirt and trackpants as he offered his arms to Alisha. ‘I missed you, baby. Why are you here? It’s the middle of the school day.’

Alisha set her school bag down on the floor, and gave him a wry smile. ‘Well... I’m here because of _you,_ basically.’ A glance downward would reveal the reason for the recent mishaps. Alisha clutched at her belly, teasing Malcolm with a coy smile. At the age of twelve, Alisha had a massive pregnant belly, swelled to a tremendous size with not one, not two, not even three – but _four_ babies. Quadruplets, all fathered by none other than the man standing before her.

Alisha explained to him what had happened, heading inside to the couch. ‘That’s completely ridiculous!’ exclaimed Malcolm, ‘I can’t believe they’d kick you out of school. Assholes!’

Alisha huffed, still standing by the couch. ‘Well, it’s all your fault after all... oh, I just felt the babies kick.’

‘Wha- my fault?’

‘You did this, you bastard!’ Alisha said. She couldn’t help but crack a smile – she didn’t really think he was a bastard, of course. ‘Look what you did to me! I can feel the babies kicking right now...’

Malcolm smiled back, and reached a hand down to her enormous, gravid gut, feeling the movements of his children. His little lover was over seven months along now, yet looked ready to pop. Her belly was fit to burst from its enormous size, in stark contrast to the rest of her undeveloped body, with the exception of her ass. Though they could produce milk, her breasts were barely visible on her young body. Her ass, on the other hand, had ballooned right up with her pregnancy – it was as plump and thick as a that of a grown woman. Malcolm loved everything about those big cheeks.

Alisha leaned in and gave her lover a kiss, reflecting on the circumstances. She’d been a very early bloomer, indeed. None of the other little girls like her had gotten pregnant, but they wished they had an ass like hers. She saw the way they looked at her big butt. The only way puberty _hadn’t_ hit her like a truck was with her tits, which remained as one would expect for a preteen girl.

Malcolm draped his hand over his little girl. Her belly protruded outwards, far too big for her clothes to cover. Malcolm had offered a few times to buy her maternity clothes... until both of them realised they liked her better this way. ‘This suck so bad... so you can’t go to school there anymore? Maybe we’ll have to find you a new place to go.’

Alisha giggled as Malcolm pressed his head against her belly. One of his babies kicked again, sensing Daddy. Rowdy little things. ‘I guess I’ll just have to stay here with you all the time.’

‘Man, fuck your parents for kicking you out, though. Seriously. Just because you wouldn’t tell them it was me who knocked you up.’ Malcolm lifted her shirt upwards and gave her bare belly a kiss, running his hands over it.

Alisha shrugged. ‘I’m not that mad. After all, not telling them means I have you to count on!’

‘Man... can I just say again how glad I am that you didn’t give me up? I want to be here for you... I really do.’

‘Haha, you just want to be here to fuck my underage pussy, you perv! And to feel my belly... I can’t have your cock _or_ your babies if you go to prison...’

Malcolm scoffed. ‘You always say such naughty things. I for one think there’s nothing wrong with getting you pregnant at this age...’

‘Of course you would! Like that means anything.’

Malcolm retreated from his lover’s belly. ‘Sorry. Sorry.’

‘I’m not actually mad, silly!’ she gave him a sly look, ‘but I really need some comforting. After all this _bullshit_ , my babies are telling me that mama needs some lovin’. You knocked me up, so you’ve gotta take responsibility for my preggo little girl hormones!’

Malcolm chuckled as his girl stood up. Alisha grabbed his hand, leading him towards the bedroom of Malcolm’s house.

+++

'You know what to do, big man!’ Alisha plonked herself down on the bed, sitting idly. She had already removed her shoes and socks, leaving only her shorts and skirt remaining. Alisha patted at the space in front of her. ‘Strip me off and fuck my pregnant pussy!’

‘Okay, okay, haha... you’re the boss.’ The little girl was a handful sometimes, but Malcolm wouldn’t change anything about her if he had the chance. He quickly removed his shirt, throwing it aside.

He’d already purchased a soft, cushiony double bed for when Alisha eventually moved in with him. He hadn’t expected that to happen quite so soon, though. He still felt sorry for her parents. They’d miss out on such cute, energetic little grandbabies.

Alisha made a cute ‘oo’ noise at the sight of Malcolm’s muscles. To Alisha, Malcolm was so big, and had such strong, sexy arms. Without wasting another second, Malcolm leaned down to his pregnant little girlfriend, kissing her on the lips. Alisha leaned right back into it, initiating a kiss with their tongues, the young girl having picked up a fair amount of knowledge in her time with Malcolm. Malcolm, as always, found himself having to bend quite a bit to reach her lips. The belly filled with his children proved to be quite an obstacle, though one Malcolm wasn’t bothered by at all. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Malcolm removed her shirt with ease, throwing it aside to expose her pregnant belly completely. He could see her tits now, too – she wasn’t wearing a bra, of course. Why should she? Malcolm briefly ran his hands over them, making Alisha giggle again. ‘Are you sad that you haven’t made them all big?’ she said.

‘N-no, they’re fine the way they are!’

‘You’re funny... oooo, wow.’ The skin of her belly bulged a few times. ‘The babies are moving around so much, Malcolm.’

‘Do they bother you a lot? And make you horny?’

‘Yep! Of course, they do! I can feel them moving inside me all day. They made me _so_ horny at school... that’s all your fault, too!’

Malcolm smiled, reaching to take off her shorts as Alisha lay back on the bed. The little pants were perfect on her body. They made her thick butt look out of place on her small frame and youthful body... Malcolm loved it, of course, and often got hard at the sight. Alisha knew he couldn’t help himself, so now almost always wore them to tease him when she visited.

With one quick swipe, Alisha’s undergarments were gone, and the pregnant preteen lay nude on the bed, a slutty smile plastered on her face. Her well-used young pussy had already become slick and wet, ready to accept the cock that had fathered four children deep inside it. ‘Mm,’ moaned Alisha, running a hand across her belly. ‘You made me this big...’

Malcolm scratched at his head. ‘I wonder how you walk with that, sometimes.’

‘I’m not some weak bitch! Besides, right now you should be wondering how you’re going to satisfy this horny, knocked-up little bitch!’ Malcolm chuckled, beginning to run a finger across Alisha’s pussy. It was still tight today, as with any other day. He wondered how she’d handle childbirth, but he doubted there was anything a girl like Alisha couldn’t cope with.

Malcolm wanted to slowly, dramatically pull his pants down to reveal his aching cock... but the few inches poking through already kind of ruined the surprise. He rapidly discarded his pants, then his underpants, freeing his large, black cock. ‘Do you want me to just put it in?’

The sight of it still made Alisha’s heart race, even after all this time. ‘Actually, I want it from behind.’ Alisha, grunting, got into a sitting position, then onto her hands and knees. She turned herself around so her gravid, pregnant lower half faced Malcolm.

Malcolm’s dick throbbed at the sight. ‘Come on, you big-dicked pervert. Get your huge cock out and fuck my slutty little pussy from behind!’

Who would Malcolm be to ignore a command like that? He moved himself off of the bed, into a standing position, so his cock was level with Alisha’s dripping pussy. Alisha adjusted herself one last time, so she faced away from the bed, while Malcolm put a hand on his cock. Malcolm was very proud of his size, clocking in at around ten inches long. It was thick, too – a big, fertile, powerful cock. He loved it, and so did Alisha.

‘I’m putting it in, Alisha, is that okay?’

‘Fuck my pussy and cum deep inside me!’

Malcolm took that as a yes. He inserted the tip of his cock into the pregnant girl’s pussy, eliciting a cute, drawn-out moan from Alisha. Malcolm knew how the horny girl liked it, though. Once inside, he shoved himself as far inside as he would go.

‘AAAAAAAAAH!’ yelled Alisha, stopping herself from cumming straight away. ‘IT’S HUGE. IT STILL FEELS SO THICK INSIDE ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME!’ Malcolm began to thrust in her doggystyle, making the girl moan and squeal as she tried to calm herself. ‘Oh shit... I love your cock in me.’

‘I’m glad you do.’

Alisha grinned, beginning to pant. She cocked her head to the side, looking back at Malcolm. ‘I bet you like this position. You can see my belly jiggle, right?’

Malcolm got into a steady, yet moderate rhythm, pushing his cock in and out of Alisha’s slick tunnel. ‘I can see the babies moving.’

‘Nnnnnnnngh!’ moaned Alisha, feeling a fresh wave of arousal wash over her as her children began to squirm inside her womb, perhaps disturbed by all the action on the outside. Her belly was damn near pushing her up off of the bed, the bulging gut a great indecent reminder of what she’d been doing with Malcolm nearly every day for quite some time now. ‘Ah, ahh, ahhhhh.. I can feel our babies moving so much~’ Alisha wanted to rub her huge belly, to show Malcolm what he had done; what he had created by indecently violating a young girl.

‘I can see them kicking too... geez, I've really given you some little rascals, haven’t I?’

Alisha’s tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her eyes rolled back. No, no, it had barely been a minute! She put her head down, shouting into the room. ‘Mmmm, you’re such a naughty guy, aren’t you?’

Malcolm smiled sheepishly. ‘I think I might be!’

‘You impregnated a little girl. You’ve bent me over and held me down everywhere, and squirted your baby right into me, haven’t you? You’re such a naughty pervert, fucking and violating a little girl like me, aren’t you? Can you believe I got pregnant?’

 Malcolm’s cock felt amazing and wet. He continued thrusting. His endurance would last him a long while yet, even though his pregnant preteen slut was already close to cumming. He had his right hand on Alisha’s corresponding asscheek, and had begun to squeeze it.

Alisha continued. ‘You dirty bastard, you’ve got nothing to say, have you? You shoved your giant cock inside me and shot your thick cum out into my twelve-year-old pussy, didn’t you? You got me pregnant... pregnant at my age!’

‘Mm... sorry about that.’

Alisha was very close to her first orgasm of the day afternoon. ‘And then... ah... it wasn’t just one baby... it was four! I’ve got four of your big, squirming, kicking little babies wriggling around in my cute belly. I’m so huge, the babies make my belly so round...’

‘Yeah,’ Malcolm increased his pace temporarily, trying to coax his pregnant lover into orgasm. ‘Do you like being big?’

‘Yeeeees! I love it, and you do too, don’t you, pervert? You like to shove your cock in my big pregnant belly, because- ah, because I’ll cum... like now... I’m cumming! I’m cumming right now!’ Alisha squealed in a high-pitched voice as an intense orgasm coursed through her entire body. She gushed juices all over Malcolm’s gyrating cock, the feeling of her babies squirming inside her heightening the intensity of her feeling. She moaned pleasurably as Malcolm continued his motions, not stopping, but slowing back down to his moderate rhythm. Alisha hung limp for a bit, letting her older lover pump in and out of her pregnant pussy.

Malcolm grabbed her second asscheek, so that he now held one handful of little girl rump in each hand. They might as well have been those of a fully-grown adult woman, perhaps even one who had given birth. Malcolm smiled. ‘Mm... wow. There’s so much coating my cock, Alisha. You’re a dirty girl. I can’t believe how big and squishy your butt is...’

‘Mm... I bet _you’re_ the one who likes me being big, aren’t you? Especially my belly with your babies moving around in it... I didn’t hear you tell me to get an abortion!  Not like I would’ve done that, anyway.’

‘I don’t think I could ever have asked for that. You wanted to have our babies so much, after all.’

Alisha decided to keep letting him thrust for a bit. ‘What about my butt?’

‘What about it?’

‘You always like to grab it... do you like how big it is? I don’t think I should have such a big, squishy butt when I’m only twelve!’ Malcolm had made his great love of Alisha’s ass well-known over the past seven months. The girl had developed her wide, fertile hips and glorious, soft ass before Malcolm ever met her, but the pregnancy had sent them into overdrive. Malcolm wondered if she would get even thicker with more pregnancies. He would cross that bridge when he came (haha) to it.

‘You’re perfect just the way you are.’ Malcolm could feel some of Alisha's cum leak out around his cock. The slick juices made it easier for him to keep pumping in and out. With each prod of his large member against her cervix, Alisha felt a jolt of pleasure go through her body.

‘Ahh...’ moaned Alisha. ‘I love your big thick cock in my little pussy so much! Almost as much as I love my naughty big tummy and your thick sperm.’

‘And I love your ass, Alisha. I love your whole body. I love _you_!’

‘Mmm... same to you, but we’ve gotta change this up a little.’ Alisha crawled forward a bit, signaling to Malcolm to move back. His cock slid out of her with a wet ‘pop’, and Malcolm noticed how much of the young girl’s cum had spilled out onto the floor. Oh well. One of them would clean it later. ‘Sit down. I’m gonna ride your cock!’

‘Really?’ Malcolm obeyed, of course, but raised an eyebrow as his cock continued standing at attention. ‘Are you sure you’ll be able to handle that?’

‘Shaddup!’ Alisha crawled towards him, her back and ass towards Malcolm. ‘You’re the one who’s gonna be helping me.’ Facing away from Malcolm, she nudged her wet pussy against his cock a couple of times, teasing herself and trying to find the right position, before succeeding and sinking down onto it. ‘Ahhhhhh... I missed not having your big babymaker in me.’

‘It was out for all of ten seconds!’

‘Come on, what are you waiting for, you dirty bastard? Grab me my by belly and bounce me on your cock!’

‘Got it.’ Malcolm wrapped his arms as far around the pregnant girl as he could, lifting her up with his strong arms. Even for him, doing so was a workout – but one very much worth it.

‘Aaah, aaah, aaaaaah!’ Alisha moaned, trying to tilt her head towards Malcolm. Her braids brushed against Malcolm, touching his neck and chest. He didn’t mind, of course. ‘Come on, keep going. Use those strong arms and grab my pregnant belly... fuck me so hard!’

‘I will!’ Malcolm loved the feeling of the rotund flesh on his hands as he bounced his girlfriend up and down. He wondered briefly if this was safe, feeling the movement of his children against his hand. Maybe they were having fun too, as their Mommy rocked up and down in splendid pleasure.

Alisha wouldn’t withstand a fucking like this for long. ‘You’re gonna make me cum on you again, aren’t you? Bouncing me on your cock like nothing more than a hole to stick your meat in...’

‘You asked me to!’

‘It’s still all your fault, though, heehee! You knocked me up and got me kicked out of my stupid fucking school, then you turned me into your little pregnant slut. And you’re the one grabbing my filled belly and thrusting me onto your cock.’

‘You’re such a cheeky girl.’ Malcolm rubbed his hands across his lover’s belly. Sure, his cock felt achingly good from the reverse-cowgirl pregnant sex, but the girl’s state was what truly sealed the deal for him... because everything she’d said was true. Well, almost. She’d obviously experienced a very young, fertile and proactive onset of puberty. How would she get so tremendously pregnant, otherwise?

Malcolm cocked his head sideways a bit as Alisha continued to moan, nearing the release of another wave of pregnant girlcum. Frankly, he considered it a marvel what his young lover had become. It was hard to believe that seven months ago, Alisha’s stomach had been flat. The belly bulging with quadruplets looked amazing from this angle, bouncing and jiggling, with the occasional stretch from the movements of Malcolm and Alisha’s children. And yet, the mother-to-be still retained breasts that were appropriate for her age, perhaps even on the smaller side. Oh well. Before long, they’d have to deal with four hungry mouths, and if their energy while still in the womb was anything to go by, the babies were going to prove quite a handful.

Malcolm could still hold out for a while longer, but the walls of Alisha’s pussy were beginning to contract. ‘Nggggggh!’ she squealed, ‘here it comes again. My lewd pregnant pussy is gonna squirt cum all over you! Oh, yes! Yes!’ Malcolm felt the lewd liquid wash over him once again, and Alisha’s tight passage squeezing him, begging him to release his seed. He had to hold back as Alisha continued to squirm and moan, the orgasm rocking her whole body. Once again, her babies kicked at the height of her euphoria, exacerbating her orgasm. Malcolm began to slow the rocking motions, letting Alisha sit idly on top of his cock. ‘Ah...’ she moaned quietly, sitting for ten, fifteen seconds while she waited for the feeling to wear off. Alisha then moved herself upwards, taking her lover’s cock out of her. ‘I swear, I can’t get enough of this cock... sorry about your arm muscles, though.’

‘Nah, it’s alright. A little heavy lifting is worth it to make you cum like that.’ Malcolm smiled at her, squeezing her ass again as she turned around. Cum now leaked onto the bedsheets, but again, Malcolm paid it no mind.

Alisha winked at Malcolm, recovering quickly from the orgasm. She moved back from him. ‘I think you’ve seen enough of my bouncing butt for now. My belly and the babies still need some more love from Daddy, though!’ Alisha spread herself out in the middle of the bed, lying on her back, the protruding flesh of her tummy on full display. She was like a little goddess of fertility, laid out just for her lover.

Malcolm, nodding, positioned himself over her. ‘So, just shove it in right away, or...?’

‘Of course you shove it in right away. Grab my belly and ram your huge cock inside me, Malcolm! If you’re going to knock up a little girl, you need to service her properly until she gives birth. And then... I’d be without my big belly! I guess you’d have to cum in me again and give me another one. Maybe I could swell up with quintuplets. Just imagine it, they’d be kicking me and making me horny all day!’

‘Good grief,’ muttered Malcolm, positioning his cock at the entrance to her pussy. He wiped at his brow; the dirty talk was really getting to him. How had he ended up with such a lewd lolita with a sexual appetite like hers? He got ready to penetrate her, when Alisha squirmed a bit.

‘My babies just kicked again!’ Malcolm glanced to her belly, seeing periodic bulges and movements, every few seconds. The little ones inside her would have their mother’s energy. Maybe one day they’d have her sexual appetite too, and get pregnant with massive, belly-stretching children of their own! ‘Malcolm, hurry up and fuck me, you pervert! Grab the loli belly you filled with your children and shoot your cum into my cervix!’

‘I’ll do all that, j-just give me a second.’

‘Take charge for what you’ve done... pregnant little ladies need daily cum injections straight into their pussies.’ Alisha began to pull her own legs back as far and wide as she could, almost as if she were about to give birth. Right now, though, she just wanted to give Malcolm a good view of her huge belly. She licked her lips, feeling like a horny little cow. ‘Come on, do it! Yes!’

Malcolm supported himself on Alisha’s huge belly, putting his hands on the sides. He began to push his cock back into her now-very-wet little pussy, shoving it as far as he would go. ‘Ooooooh yeah!’ cried Alisha. Malcolm kept his hands on her belly as he began to thrust again. He still had some time before he came, his cock stretching out the young pregnant girl’s pussy with every time they made love. ‘You like feeling your babies move around, don’t you?’ teased Alisha, ‘I bet you wanted to impregnate me ever since you first met me, you pervert.’

The thought had taken a while to cross Malcolm’s mind, truth be told. The two had met an event held at Alisha’s school, designed to connect the students with workers in the technology and computer industries. Despite him being twice her age, they’d hit it off. Alisha had thought he was handsome even back then. She’d still thought so the first time he’d shoved his cock inside her immature pussy. That had been hard, though. As in, difficulty-wise. Obviously, the cock was hard.

Fitting it inside her had been a struggle, but Alisha had got used to it, especially once she got pregnant. Nowadays it wasn't anywhere near as difficult. Alisha’s tight slit wrapped perfectly around Malcolm’s thick ten-inch member, trying to coax out his cock milk as he continued to thrust with vigour. He’d even been reluctant to fuck the young girl at all, to begin with - but once the little minx had begged for his cum inside her, Malcolm could never have refused, even more so when her belly began to swell up with his children.

Alisha smiled, feeling her whole body bounce with every thrust from Malcolm. The pressure was building up inside her again as Malcolm fucked her missionary. She knew her next orgasm would be amazing, but she had more teasing to do before then. ‘Are you really getting turned by touching a little girl’s pregnant belly?’

‘Sorry!’

‘Heehee!’ She glanced up at herself. She really was enormous. Her babies wriggled once again at the powerful movements from their Daddy. Alisha hoped they weren’t too bothered. They were helping her out at least. ‘Every movement your babies make in my belly... they make me so horny. I love carrying your big, squirming babies in my belly, this belly that grows bigger and bigger everyday! I’m going to have to give birth out of this pussy because of you. You’ve turned me into a total slut!’

‘Yeah I did... maybe I shouldn’t have. I wonder, sometimes. Are you really ok with being pregnant?’ Malcolm grabbed and kneaded at his small girlfriend’s belly, feeling occasional responsive kicks from his children. With every passing day, Alisha’s pregnant body became better and more impressive... and she became more and more skilled with her dirty talk.

‘I _love_ being pregnant. And I bet you love it too, looking at such a little girl with such a big belly.’ Malcolm did. He quickened his thrusts inside her, slightly, feeling the signs of Alisha’s orgasm. ‘You might have to put another baby in me right away when I squeeze these ones out of my pussy. Or maybe another four or five!’

‘I don’t know if I could handle that!’

‘You’re telling me!’ Alisha moaned, closing her eyes briefly. Her third orgasm of the night was rapidly approaching. ‘I can just picture it happening all over again... your thick, amazing sperm rushing into my fertile womb, assaulting my eggs and knocking up as many as they can find. I suppose _that_ part is my fault, since I’m so fucking fertile! Four little eggs, fertilised to become babies that stretch my belly to its limit...’ Alisha squealed as Malcolm gave her belly flesh another pinch and squeeze. She could sense his climax was nearing, too. His massive cock was beginning to throb, and he was breathing heavier. ‘Imagine how many babies I can have by the time I’m as old as you! We could fill a whole house up with children you’ve squirted into my big belly...’

‘Oh, Alisha, don’t talk like that... you’re gonna make me cum.’

Alisha smiled, an orgasm nearly ready to surge its way through her entire body. Her belly positively ached with the wriggling movements of the four children connected to her, created by her big-dicked, loving boyfriend. ‘Am I gonna make you cum? Your pregnant little lolita is gonna cum! Your babies moving around are making me so horny that I’m gonna cum on your cock a _third_ time.’

‘I’d love to see you covered in cum.’ Malcolm almost ejaculated immediately at the thought.

‘Nope! I want it in my pussy, as deep as possible. Cum in my pregnant pussy while you grab my belly!’

‘Oh, Alisha...’ Malcolm gritted his teeth, still feeling the kicks of his children. He tightly gripped the sides of Alisha’s belly as he increased the pace of his thrusts, pumping in and out with reckless abandon. He was about to cum. Alisha’s tight walls were sucking him in. ‘I’m gonna cum, baby, are you ready for it?’

‘Yes, yes!’ Alisha began to hold and rub at her belly, putting a hand on Malcolm’s. ‘I want it! The thick sperm that made me pregnant with so many babies. Spurt it inside me and fill my pussy up! This little pussy you fucked and knocked up with all of your babies... shoot it out! Drench my cervix with your hot cum!’

‘Ugh... yeah...’ Malcolm groaned and grunted as he bottomed out inside Alisha, feeling the release of orgasm. The first jet of hot, thick warm cum splashed against Alisha’s cervix, instantly sending her into her final release of the evening. She squeezed Malcolm’s spasming cock, milking him for everything he had. Malcolm groaned in pleasure as he released second, third and fourth ropes of potent, hot spunk into the birth canal of his pregnant lover, whose mouth hung open in bliss.

‘Ngh, yeah... cum in my pregnant pussy...’ Alisha basked in the feeling of her older lover’s cum splattering her insides, all negative thoughts washed away as she held her gravid tummy. Her babies wouldn’t stop kicking and moving as she ejaculated one last wave of liquid onto Malcolm, who was still coating her insides with cum. Malcolm sighed contentedly as his high began to fade, his member giving a few last spurts of fertile cock milk to fill his pregnant lover completely.

Malcolm avoided collapsing forward, leaving his shrinking cock inside his girlfriend for a half-minute. Alisha sighed, smiling up at her dirty boyfriend. ‘That was amazing... I can’t believe how much you shot inside me... I’d be knocked up instantly if I weren’t already.’

With a wet, squelching ‘pop’, Malcolm withdrew himself from Alisha one final time. He took a moment to appreciate the sight – Alisha, hands clutched on her giant bulging belly as it stretched with the energetic squirms of her babies, while a bloating, thick creampie leaked from her stretched young pussy and onto the bed. Malcolm collapsed at her side, closing his eyes and panting. He felt Alisha’s soft hand begin to stroke his arm. Malcolm moved himself closer, snuggling up against his little lover’s belly.       

‘Mmm...’ moaned Alisha.

‘Man, I love you so much...’ said Malcolm.

‘Heehee. Pervert. I bet you just love my big belly...’ she sighed, ‘I’m gonna miss it once it's gone.’

‘Like you said during that fuck... I can just give you another one.’

‘Awesome! You’re the best guy ever. Thank you for cumming in me...’ she paused, ‘pervert.’

Malcolm stared into space, chuckling quietly to himself. ‘That talk near the end there, about me wanting to impregnate you... it got me thinking.’

‘About what?’

Malcolm smiled fondly. ‘Well, just about the day that I probably _did_ get you pregnant.’

‘Oh yeah! You know which day it was?’

‘Heh. I think you’ll remember if I remind you.’

Alisha smiled, giving her satisfied lover a kiss. ‘Well, go on, then. Remind me!’


	2. Knocked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm recalls how he got his little lover pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written according to specifications dictated by a fan.

Malcolm gave a bittersweet smile. It had been fun, but soon his time at the school would be coming to an end. He’d only been there a few days, yet it had been some of the most fun he’d had in recent memory. The kids in the school were so eager to learn from him, to hear the wealth of knowledge he’d accumulated after just a few years in the IT industry. Well, maybe it wasn’t a  _ wealth  _ of knowledge, but relative to the average middle schooler, he was an expert. Malcolm thought that maybe he ought to go into teaching, someday.

Or maybe not. These few days hadn’t just been great because of the endless conversations about information technology.  They’d been great thanks to the flirtatious  behaviour of a certain little girl with wide hips and a big butt. Malcolm chuckled to himself, slowly packing up some of his gear. The girl’s name was Alisha, and she sure was a cutie, but she had some of the strangest body proportions Malcolm had seen on a preteen girl. Her hips could match those of a thirty-year-old woman who’d pushed a kid or two out already, and her ass was huge and thick. She seemed fertile beyond her years, and to top it off the girl had been flirting with him like crazy.

It mostly seemed innocent, and Malcolm certainly hadn’t brushed her off at all. Just little things here and there: calling him handsome, saying she liked his muscles, saying he looked cute when he smiled... nothing too  risqu é , but Malcolm had become easily flustered nonetheless. Maybe the girl didn’t have dirty thoughts, Malcolm didn’t want to assume that... but Alisha certainly had a massive crush on him. That made him smile.

Still, he had to go. He kept packing up his gear, including all the wires he’d set up... so much crap, sometimes. Why wasn’t everything wireless, yet? He almost wished he had help, but it was nice being alone for a bit, in this tranquil, empty part of the school. He would have plenty of time to-

Someone entered the room.

Malcolm raised his eyebrows as he  realised who it was – Alisha, the girl who’d been flirting with him. She looked as uniquely beautiful as ever. Her lower half was delightfully thick in her school uniform, though her tits were almost nonexistent... which didn’t bother Malcolm. He appreciated small  titties .

‘Alisha, hey!’ he said, ‘What’s up? Why are you back here?’

‘Malcolm, I don’t want you to go... I’m gonna miss you too much!’ said Alisha. She pouted, and Malcolm felt his heart race at the sight of those cute eyes. ‘I want you to still be here...’

‘I know, sweetie.’ Malcolm caught himself. ‘I know. But I’ve got gotta get back to my job.’

Alisha closed the door behind her, looking sheepish. ‘But not a wife? You’re such a handsome guy... I love your cute face.’

Malcolm instantly felt flustered. ‘Come on, Alisha, haha...’

‘And you’re so muscly. I bet you could do a lot with those muscles.’

Malcolm stared at her quietly, a contemplative look in his eyes. 

‘I bet you could hold me  _ real  _ tight with those arms... and show me that big chest of yours.’

Malcolm couldn’t take it anymore. ‘Maybe I will. You stand next to the desk.’ Alisha obeyed, looking surprised as Malcolm headed towards the door. He turned the lock, trapping them both inside, and  drew the blinds across the glass. Now, nobody would be able to see inside the classroom. He stood tall above Alisha, who looked like a deer in the headlights, her back against the desk. ‘You’ve been very naughty, teasing me like this.’ He bent down towards Alisha, looking at her gorgeous eyes and smooth, round face, and kissed her on the lips.

Malcolm could no longer stop himself. He reached his hands around to the short girl’s back, feeling her up, moving one across the clothing of her uniform down towards her butt. Malcolm could feel himself getting erect at one touch of the absurdly large, squishy rump of the young girl. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving a shocked Alisha standing in place. ‘You keep... giving me a hard time...’ he stopped himself. Alisha had grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt, and her eyes were watering. Malcolm’s heart began to race even more, in panic rather than arousal. ‘I...’ he stuttered, ‘I’m sorry,  sorrysorrysorrysorry ! I’m... so sorry, just forget it, I wasn't gonna rape you or anything, I-’

Alisha cut him off by covering his lips with hers. She kissed the older, taller man deeply, confusing him for a moment, but then he leaned into it too, beginning to touch her tongue with his own. She was young and soft, her lips those of a little girl, not like her thick, womanly ass and hips. He entered into a tight hug with Alisha, wrapping his arms around her back, giving her a loving, adult kiss. 

The two quickly became lost in passion, kissing and enjoying each other’s bodies for minutes. Malcolm ran his hands across her preteen figure,  savouring her beauty, appreciating as much as he could of her. He knew it was wrong, that maybe he shouldn’t do this, but her lack of resistance spurred him on. He spent a great deal of time running his hands over her ass, constantly marveling at it. How could such a petite girl have such thick proportions?

Malcolm pulled away, holding Alisha’s wide hips. ‘Lay down on the desk. I want to make love to you, right here, right now.’

‘You really want to do it? You really do?’ 

‘Actually, I was going to ask you if you did... I’d be in colossal trouble if we did anything and... well, you told anyone.’

Alisha pushed herself up onto the desk, which Malcolm had just finished clearing off when she’d entered the room. ‘I’ll never say anything if it means I get to do things with you!’ Alisha grabbed her skirt, pushing Malcolm’s hands off for a moment. In a few quick movements, she removed her skirt, then her panties, exposing her bare schoolgirl slit to her older companion.

Malcolm whistled. ‘You’re dripping wet... are you a virgin?’

Alisha nodded, smiling despite her nerves. ‘Yeah, I am. I won’t tell anybody. I’d love for you to put your thingy inside me.’

Malcolm needed no further encouragement. He grabbed Alisha with his strong hands, slowly placing her down on the wooden desk. This might not be the most comfortable place, but it would serve fine right now. Nobody would disturb them at this time, in this place. Alisha instinctively spread her legs apart. Malcolm almost whistled at the sight of her hips. She was probably less than half his age, yet built like a fertile little goddess, minus the tits. 

Malcolm positioned himself over her. Her bare slit sat right at the edge of the desk, at a perfect height for Malcolm. ‘Just say the word and I’ll stop. We can put all our clothes back on and pretend this never happened.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Alisha giggled. ‘I want to see your willy! I bet it’s huge. Put it inside me and take my virginity... and don’t protect it at all. I want to know how it  _ really _ feels inside me!’

Malcolm felt flustered. Her speaking like that made him hard as diamonds. ‘You’re a little sweetheart, aren’t you?’ He chuckled, undoing his belt. Alisha watched, craning her head from the desk, eyes wide in amazement as Malcolm lowered his pants and boxers. She looked shocked at the sight – true, Alisha had never seen a throbbing, erect cock like this before. 

‘Damn!’ she said, ‘that’s really big... is that gonna fit inside me?’

‘Most of it should. Are you sure you wanna-’

‘Shove it inside me! I want to cum all over it. That’s what I should say, right?’ She gave a cheeky smile. Alisha tried to bury what nerves she had about the situation. She knew she wanted this, but she had the slightest worry they’d get caught... and that it would hurt too much for her to take. No, no. She was a tough girl. She could handle a thick cock pumping inside her preteen pussy. 

‘Alright... I’m putting it in. Malcolm huffed, positioning his  cocktip at the young girl’s entrance. He could barely fit it inside. ‘Hang on... just a sec.’ He kept poking himself against her, trying to find the perfect angle. It took him some time, and Malcolm began to feel a little awkward. ‘Sorry. You got a tight pussy.’

‘Its... it’s fine!’ Alisha’s nerves were being amplified by the wait time. How was it going to feel? How was it- ‘ Aaaaaah !’

Malcolm penetrated the young girl, and Alisha’s virginity was no more. She huffed and panted,  enduring the pain of taking a huge adult cock inside her immature cunt. ‘You alright?’ asked Malcolm. ‘I’ll let you recover for a sec.’

Alisha closed her eyes, holding up a hand. ‘I’m... I’m good.’ She looked up at Malcolm again. ‘Just wait for a minute... I love your big thingy in me.’ Alisha didn’t really know if she was saying the right things, but Malcolm seemed to be liking it. His thick black cock was now starting to feel amazing, stretching her and defiling her young cunt, removing whatever youthful innocence she had. The pain continued to subside, eventually  becom i ng nothing more than a dull ache... well, not really. It hurt to be stretched by such a long, thick member, and Malcolm hadn’t even started thrusting. ‘You can go, now.’ said Alisha, ‘don’t worry about me. I’m tough!’

Malcolm nodded. He put a hand on each of Alisha’s absurdly wide hips, and shoved himself into her pussy. The incredibly tight passage felt amazing on his cock. This was definitely the tightest he’d ever had. He couldn’t see himself lasting too long with this cute, tight young girl. He felt and stroked at her hips as he bottomed out, before drawing his cock backwards. ‘You feel amazing, Alisha. Can I keep going?’

Alisha could definitely tolerate this level of pain. ‘Mhm! Touch me anywhere you like... you can put those big hands wherever you want.’ Malcolm nodded, beginning to thrust in and out of her at a leisurely pace. He took the girl up on her offer, beginning to run his hands across her body. He could feel  Alisha’s chest through the top of her school uniform, but there was almost nothing there. Malcolm chuckled to himself, continuing his measured thrusts. How could she have such child-rearing proportions on her lower body, but have tits almost nonexistent? Not that it mattered. It was a perfect build which he loved, and spurred him to increase his pace slightly.

Alisha meanwhile was trying not to go delirious from the slew of new sensations. She knew all about sex and how it worked, how it was supposed to feel, but no descriptions could have prepared for her the real thing. She gave a naughty smile in Malcolm’s direction at the thought, but he didn’t notice. He was too focused on pumping himself inside the rapidly moistening cunt wrapped around his cock. In his nearly twenty-five years, Malcolm had learned how to  recognise the cues. Alisha was holding a finger to her lips and trying to suppress moans. For Malcolm, getting his cock to move smoothly through the young girl was a struggle. Malcolm was almost finding himself unable to increase his pace once he got to a medium pace.

 It had been only a few minutes, but the lubrication increasing around his length was starting to help. Alisha’s mouth was hanging open now. She moaned loudly, making cute noises a girl her age probably shouldn’t have been. ‘I’m gonna... I’m gonna cum, Malcolm! All over your thingy ... I’m gonna cu m really hard!’ Malcolm slowed his rhythm, and pushed himself in with great force a few times, trying to coax an orgasm out of his young partner. His efforts quickly paid off. ‘ AAAAAAAAAH !’ Alisha cried out, straightening her legs and grunting her teeth. Her cunt squeezed him so hard that Malcolm could barely move, weakly moving in and out, most of the way into her. A tidal wave of hot cum washed over him, squirting across his cock and out of the young girl’s snatch. It soaked the area beneath them, too, making a splattering sound as a mess of  girlcum coated the classroom floor. Malcolm was honestly impressed. That was an earth-shattering orgasm from such a little girl. He smiled, leaning in to give her a kiss.

Alisha gladly accepted it, continuing to give high-pitched moans. She was starting to get the hang of kissing, too. Malcolm decided to be rough, shoving his adult tongue against her small one and creating a mess between their mouths. As he got his thrusting back up to pace inside Alisha’s tight pussy, Malcolm pulled away again. ‘Man... why were you flirting with me so much, you gorgeous little girl?’

‘Because... ah...  because I wanted an older boyfriend like you! Boys in my grade don’t care about how big my hips and butt are, about how my butt bounces when I walk... they probably have tiny dicks and aren’t even interested in  putting them in my… um… awesome hole? ’ Alisha felt that may have been awkward, but Malcolm was still smiling.

‘You’re damn right it’s an awesome pussy. Ah...’ Malcolm didn’t feel he had too much stamina left. Sex with this girl was truly amazing. There was no way he’d let this be only a one-time thing. One way or another, he needed this pussy... and the wonderful girl it was part of. Malcolm stared into Alisha’s eyes, putting a hand on her head and feeling her coarse hair. ‘Have you seen any other dicks before?’

‘I’ve, ah... looked them up on the internet. But... I’ve... I’ve never touched one. Or sucked one, or had one thrust inside me! I want it to shoot inside me. That’s what’ll happen, right?’

‘I will in just a bit. I’ve just gotta do this a bit longer... ah...’ Malcolm was nearing his limit. He’d cum soon. He took in the image of the girl’s entire body – her small tits, cute face and flat belly, then her wide, child-rearing hips and her huge  buttcheeks squished against the desk. Malcolm would certainly  have more fun with those in the future. ‘It’s coming out, Alisha. You want me to fill you up or cover you in it?’

‘Fill up my pussy! My little pussy... I want to feel a proper man’s cum inside my young womb...’ Malcolm wasn’t sure the girl even knew what she was saying, but it seriously turned him on. He was gonna blow. 

‘Here it comes, Alisha! Get ready, I’m shooting my sperm in you... AH!’ Malcolm shoved himself as deep he would go, which still left a bit of his cock outside on account of its size. He pressed it as close against the young girl’s womb as possible and unloaded into her. Alisha orgasmed on him again as Malcolm shot the first few thick, powerful spurts of  jizz deep into her young vagina. Alisha’s cries of ecstasy  were silenced as Malcolm pressed his lips against hers, holding her tightly while he came inside her. Malcolm’s orgasm filled his partner to the brim, with a mixture of his semen and Alisha’s cum leaking out and spilling onto the floor. 

They lay there in the afterglow Malcolm bent at an awkward angle, hugging the young girl against him. Alisha almost felt like going to sleep after having two amazing, powerful orgasms and a gigantic injection of hot, thick semen directly into her little womb. They lay there for some time, content in the bliss of each other’s arms.

+++

‘Can I have your number?’

Malcolm paused, in the middle of pulling his pants back up. ‘Oh, yeah. Sure.’

Alisha still lay on the table, cum slowly leaking out of her no-longer-virgin pussy. She had her phone in her hands. ‘I’d like to... do this again. You know, maybe learn some more things? I don’t think I’ve ever felt so amazing.’

‘You have such an amazing tight pussy. And you’re so full of energy, too.’ Malcolm took the phone from her, beginning to punch in his number. ‘So, like... when do you wanna fuck again? 

Alisha giggled, finally beginning to sit up. ‘Maybe... tomorrow?’

‘Of course.’

‘And the day after that?’

‘Sure.’

‘And maybe over the weekend?’

Malcolm laughed. ‘I think we were meant to be together, you know?’

+++

Malcolm relaxed at his TV. This weekend was going great. A bottle of alcohol, a bag of chips, and Friday evening laziness.  Everythng was just about perfect. He awaited only one last thing.

The doorbell rang. ‘Come in!’ shouted Malcolm. The doorknob turned, and in strode his young, smiling lover. ‘Hey girl! Come right over, come sit with me. Have a chip!’

It had been a month since he’d fucked Alisha’s brains out in a deserted classroom. Since then, they had had sex dozens of times. It was early enough that each time still brought something new or interesting to the both of them. Malcolm had never had a lover quite so young or with quite so likable a personality as Alisha. Alisha had never had a lover, full-stop.

She strode over to the couch, not smiling as much as usual. ‘What’s wrong, baby?’ asked Malcolm, ‘not feeling up to it to day? We can just watch TV if you want. I’ll even let you have a beer.’

Alisha chuckled. ‘I’m never  _ not  _ up to it...’ she shook her head, ‘but I’ve got a bit of news for you. And I don’t really think I should have a beer.’

‘Yeah? What news?’

‘I don’t know if you’ll like it.’

‘Yeah?’

‘It’s pretty big.’

Malcolm paused. ‘...Yeah?’

Alisha whisked her hand forward from where she’d been hiding it behind her back. She held a small, white strip. ‘I’m pregnant.’

Malcolm froze. Time seemed to stop for a few seconds, allowing him to process this information. Shit. ‘Uh... that’s... great?’

‘ What are we going to do?’ Alisha frowned. ‘My parents would probably kick me out…’

Malcolm rubbed at his head, while his now-pregnant girlfriend jumped onto his lap. ‘Agh... damnit. What am I going to do with you? I’ve knocked up a twelve-year-old... I’m screwed...’

‘ We can still have sex at least… right? I don’t how I feel about having a baby, but… I like you a lot.’

Malcolm rubbed at his eyes and sighed. ‘I guess we’ll figure something out... now, drop your panties.’


	3. Going Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, Alisha and Malcolm do just a little more than shopping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written according to specifications dictated by a fan.

Malcolm had brought them the lunch of champions. Pizza, and lots of it. The local joint made a seriously good pepperoni with extra cheese. Obviously, Alisha in her massively pregnant self was hungry very often, and frequently proved a match for Malcolm’s appetite. Not surprising. Feeding four bright, highly energetic little babies needed some calories!

‘Alisha!’ called Malcolm, ‘Lunch! Where’ve you gone?’ There was no response. ‘Alisha?’ Malcolm craned his head around just in time to see the bathroom door open. Out strode Alisha in all her pregnant glory. She was grumbling and mumbling to herself. ‘What’s the matter?’

‘This damn shirt!’ Alisha tugged at the clothes she wore, looking flustered. ‘This… well, just take a look!’ Alisha huffed. The shirt she was wearing barely covered three quarters of her belly, leaving a generous amount of the smooth, dark flesh exposed. The shape bulged occasionally with baby movements,  creating  irregular  stretches and  big, jagged bumps.  Still, the tummy flesh was exposed. Her shorts were much the same – basketball shorts borrowed from Malcolm. Despite being fitted for a teenage Malcolm, they hugged her snugly, showing off her enormous fat butt for all to  marvel.

‘I’ve got nothing to wear, Malcolm… it’s uncomfortable squeezing into all this stuff!’

Malcolm huffed, secretly admiring how she looked. But his girl’s happiness was what mattered most. ‘Well, shit. I guess I should take you shopping. Also, the pizza’s here. Dig in.’

‘This stupid shirt…’

‘Hey, come on.’ Alisha bounded over towards her lover. ‘Listen, I’ll take you shopping after lunch.’

‘Nope.’

‘Huh?’

‘You’ll take me shopping after lunch and sex. I’m feeling horny.’ She sat down next to Malcolm, dropping down her basketball shorts.  Obviously there was no necessity for underwear. Her moist pussy sat exposed.

‘Alright, but just a quickie.’ Malcolm dropped his own pants and underpants, revealing his half-erect cock. He began to jack himself off, while Alisha positioned herself on the couch. It didn’t take long for Malcolm to reach full mast. Alisha got onto her hands and knees, pushing her thick ass towards her lover, the routine extremely familiar by now. Her belly hung low enough to touch the couch. She smiled back at Malcolm, wiggling her butt.

‘Just a quick one, then we can eat!’ Malcolm positioned his thick cock, only teasing his pregnant preteen girlfriend for a few seconds before shoving himself inside. Alisha could never get enough of that thick, black cock stretching her young pussy. ‘Come on, get thrusting! I  really wanna cum on your cock.’

‘Okay, okay, calm down.  I’ll make you cum. Don’t worry.’ Malcolm went at it hard and fast. He kept his hands firmly on Alisha’s ass. Those hips, and those cheeks… she was truly built for carrying his children.  She bit her lip as Malcolm  pumped in and out of her, hard and fast, stimulating her young, knocked-up pussy.

‘Oo… I’m gonna cum super fast. You’re disturbing the babies, too!’ Teased Alisha.  As if responding to their little momma’s words, two of the babies kicked at her belly, making it bounce around against the  couch. It was as if her babies were playing a game with her, trying to make themselves bounce around like a tennis ball. Or a basketball, more like, with how enormous Alisha was. Theoretically, she could give birth at any old time, now, but with how well the preteen girl was carrying her pregnancy, Malcolm wouldn’t have been surprised if she went for the full nine months.

Malcolm hadn’t intended to last long, and he felt his girl about to have a powerful orgasm.  His  cockhead ached, and normally he’d last drastically longer than this, but Malcolm wanted some damn pizza. ‘Where do you want my cum, baby?’

‘Well, I’ll probably shower before we go out… so shoot it  alllll inside my pussy!’

‘Sure, sure thing!’ Malcolm grunted, and after a couple more thrusts, he was finished. He shoved himself against his pregnant girlfriend’s cervix. ‘Agh! Here it comes, baby…’  Malcolm squeezed Alisha’s butt, feeling the squirms and thrashes of his children even from where he was.  The little movements continued as Malcolm began to shoot jets of cum against his girlfriend’s uterus, flooding her pussy  with hot cum. The space tightened as Alisha too cried out in orgasm.

‘ Yeees ! My babies are kicking and moving around so much!’ Malcolm heightened her orgasm by reaching down to touch her belly, stroking the flesh in time with the wriggles of his children.  The tight squeezing on his ejaculating cock caused their juices to overflow, spilling out onto the couch.

Alisha moaned, content. She let Malcolm’s massive cock start to shrink inside her, allowing her stretched walls to slowly contract around it. Malcolm huffed, smiling, and continued to run his hands across his lover’s beautiful young body. ‘There you go.’

Alisha made cute, quiet noises. ‘Thanks! That was good. Now I’m hungry. Bring on the pizza!’

Malcolm laughed.  Sex and pizza. Life was  pretty good, sometimes. 

+++

‘Right,’ Malcolm lay back, hands on his head, content with his full belly and his empty balls. He hoped his children appreciated the meal, too. Judging by the distended stretches in Alisha’s midsection, the babies were feeling more restless than usual. ‘It’s been a long while since we’ve gone out together, so I want to lay down some ground rules.’

‘Whatever, you big dummy.’ Alisha sat with a smile on her face and her eyes closed, her hands on her enormous belly.

‘So, first off.  Obviously people can’t find out about us, so  no kissing or anything like that while we’re out in public. In fact, don’t even hug. Don’t do anything that makes me look like your boyfriend. As far as I’m concerned, while we’re out, I’m just your big brother helping his  preggo little sister out.’

‘More like my Daddy.’

Malcolm chuckled. ‘Maybe. But yeah, no physical contact at all, right?’

Alisha scowled. ‘That’s no fun!’

‘ The rules are so we can keep having fun, and so my ass stays out of jail.’

‘Fine.’

‘Second rule is dress modestly. I love your massive belly, but we can’t go around flaunting it. A pregnant twelve year old is a rare sight in itself, but one with a giant belly like yours, always stretching and bulging with my babies’ kicks…’

‘ You know you love it. Also, the whole point is that we don’t have anything for me to wear! I’m stuck with  this!

‘Calm down, you can put on one of my shirts. It’ll look ridiculous for a bit, but it will cover you up well.’

‘ Fiiiiine . I’m gonna look so dumb. Stupid awesome belly...’

‘Hahaha... you’re a treasure, you know what? Alright. Let’s shower and get ready.’

+++

‘Malcolm, they’re staring at us...’

Malcolk kept his eyes forward. ‘I know. Just play it cool.’ Bystanders were turning their gazes towards Alisha. Plenty paid her no mind, of course, but that made the starers extra noticeable. Malcolm did his best to act natural. Alisha, despite her bratty pregnant self, was also behaving. She wore one of Malcolm’s shirts. It was far too big and awkward on most of her body, but it actually managed to cover her enormous belly thanks to the couple’s size difference. Malcolm was not a thin, weedy man, a fact he presently felt thankful for.

Thankfully, it did not take them long to reach the mall. That didn’t make things any less problematic. As close as they could get without holding hands, Alisha and Malcolm navigated the weekend crowds, averting their eyes from anyone. It hadn’t occurred to Malcolm before, but he could easily come across someone he  recognised . For Alisha, it wouldn’t be so likely, but... well, it heightened his creeping nerves.

‘There’s the clothes store you like, over there.’ Malcolm said matter-of-factly. ‘Let’s go in. I don’t like being out in the open.’

Maybe I’m just being paranoid, thought Malcolm. He strode with purpose towards the clothing store, a large chain with a huge variety of clothes.  They entered, the automatic doors sliding apart to let the couple through. Malcolm nodded towards the greeter at the doors, who didn’t show it if she was startled by the sight of them. 

‘So far, so good.’ Muttered Malcolm. ‘Come on, let’s head over to the maternity section.’

Alisha didn’t seem particularly upset by the stares directed at her and her gravid gut.  She bounced towards the maternity section, her babies protesting as her tummy bounced up and down, distending her stomach flesh into irregular shapes. Alisha immediately started making interested coos, and investigating the section. Almost like a cartoon character, she started sifting through the different shirts and picking them up. ‘Go nuts, I guess.’ said Malcolm, ‘grab a fair few. We ’re gonna need them for you when we go out.’

‘ But not around the house?’ She smiled, teasing him. ‘ I like to show off my big belly.’

Malcolm shushed her, talking quietly. ‘Alisha. The rules.’

Alisha pursed her lips together, shutting up. She turned back to the many racks of clothing. Malcolm turned his back on her, scanning for the change rooms, and was pleased to see they were just behind him. He rubbed at his head, chuckling awkwardly. It had been a while since he’d gone shopping. Maybe he could use some clothes himself? Malcolm had a fleeting thought about  _ certain kinds  _ of clothes… but pushed it aside. No, no.  They were here for normal, non-sexual things that weren’t terrifically naughty, hot or arousing.

Right.

Malcolm turned around,  realising he’d zoned out for a minute or two. ‘Alisha?’ he called quietly. ‘Where’d you go?’

‘In here. I’ve got some stuff here I’d like to try on!’

Malcolm nodded his head towards the change room. ‘Over here.’

Alisha held several clothing items on hangers in her hand, which Malcolm did not get a good look at. Before he could react, she was jogging on over to the change rooms. God, no wonder their kids had so much energy, with their mother running around all the time and having constant, powerful sex. Clearly,  spped and energy ran in the family. It would remain to be seen if fertility and cock size did too.

Malcolm strolled over, following his girlfriend towards the  changerooms . He glanced inside as Alisha headed into one, noting how spacious these rooms were. Good. A belly stuffed with quadruplets needed space. ‘Just stay right there,’ said Alisha, ‘I’m gonna put one of these on.’

‘Sure.’ Malcolm stood outside, tapping his fingers while Alisha closed the door. He’d never much liked going clothes shopping as a child, and that hadn’t changed as an adult. He ignored the sounds of Alisha as she changed into one of her new outfits. The door opened after a short time, startling Malcolm.

‘Have a look!’ Malcolm turned around to see, and...

...it was pretty good. Alisha had put on a sundress that nicely hugged her belly without leaving any of it exposed. Malcolm thought she looked very pretty in the yellow piece of clothing, which almost made her look modest...  ‘I like it.’ said Malcolm, ‘you look great.’

‘I thought so too! Let me put on another one.’ Alisha returned to the changing room, slamming the door a little hard. Malcolm folded his arms and continued standing in place. He tapped a rhythm on the floor with his foot, twiddled his thumbs, and let his mind wander again. He could hear Alisha humming in the change room. Such a happy little voice she had. Malcolm wondered how it would change with time.  And puberty. Would her tits get big? He didn’t mind either way.

Alisha exited the room again. She smiled and posed for Malcolm as he turned around, reacting to the noise. ‘So. Whaddaya think?’ The pregnant preteen now wore a simple t-shirt. Malcolm thought that it looked good on her… but with how she was lately, she’d probably outgrow it in a week or two. She also wore some maternity suspenders which hugged her nicely. She did a little twirl for Malcolm, being careful not to bump her belly against anything. ‘Pretty good, right? It’s pretty snug.’

‘Might need a bigger one soon… it’ll do for now.’ Malcolm nodded. Not meeting his eyes, Alisha returned to the change room once again. How long was this going to take? How many things had she picked out? There couldn’t have been too many more. At least she was being quick about the process.  Much as he loved his petite pregnant girlfriend, standing outside a  changeroom for hours on end was not something  Malcoml fancied.

And, would you have it, she was taking a while this time.  Malcolm began to hum quietly. This wasn’t an unusual time to take to put on clothes. He began to look upwards counting the square grooves in the ceiling plaster to amuse himself.  He started doing math, trying to calculate how many of them there were. Maybe he should play on his phone? Nah, he wasn’t that impatient.

In his trancelike state, he didn’t notice the door of the change room open, initially. He heard someone clear their throat. ‘Oh, sorry,’ began Malcolm, ‘I got a little bit  distra \- Alisha, what the…’

Alisha stood, a seductive smile on her face. On her lower half, a pair of ultra-short booty shorts. Alisha twirled again, showing off how tight the black fabric hugged her ass. The top covering her upper half… well, it didn’t cover the half. Alisha has decided to put on a crop top, which covered her tits and chest just fine – but left her enormous pregnant belly totally exposed, complete with an irregular bump from the kick of one of her children. It hung and sagged like a great monument to her amazing precocious fertility. ‘I thought you might like this one. How about  I go  pay my parents a visit in this ?  Heehee !’

Malcolm stood, stunned and very, very aroused. A voice in the back of his head was trying to say something. _The rules, Malcolm._ But the voice was too quiet. The louder voice was screaming _hot, hot, hot! Dick hard, very hard._ The louder voice was right. Malcolm’s cock, the one responsible for  the bulging gut presented in front of him, was rapidly starting to poke out of his pants. He said nothing.

Alisha giggled. ‘How about you get in here with me and help me with my clothes?’ Not getting a response from her boyfriend, who still looked like a stunned fish, Alisha grabbed his hand, pulling him into the change room. She closed the door and locked it behind them.

+++

‘Alisha!’ hissed Malcolm, trying to keep his voice down, unlike his cock. ‘W-We really shouldn’t...’

‘Come on. Just be quiet.’ Alisha got onto her knees, crouching in front of Malcolm. He had a fine view of her enormous belly, framed between her two items of clothing. She was now also barefoot. ‘Let me just get this out...’

‘Alisha, we can’t.’ Alisha began to pull down Malcolm’s shorts, then his underpants, letting them drop onto the ground soundlessly. His cock was already at full mast, ready to do anything and everything despite Malcolm’s better judgement. ‘Jesus, Alisha, that outfit...’

‘It’s hot, right? It makes you hornier for me?’

‘...’ Malcolm couldn’t lie to her.

Alisha ran her hands across her plump midsection. ‘I’ve been craving salty things a lot more, lately. Mostly because of these little rascals, I’m sure... I hope they don’t mind getting nourishment from the same place that made them! She grabbed Malcolm’s long, thick cock, beginning to jerk it off a bit and prepare it. ‘Mmmm...’ with one hand on his shaft, she began to lick the end of Malcolm’s cock. Alisha loved the beautiful, dark flesh that had penetrated and pleased her so many times. She loved the taste of the already-oozing precum from the head of her boyfriend’s dick, his amazing thick tool that had made a baby in her... four babies in her.

Malcolm felt shocked at what they were doing. The act itself didn’t shock him of course, merely the fact that his massively pregnant, massively underage girlfriend was about to give him a blowjob in a fucking  _ changing room.  _ Alisha lapped and licked at the leaking hole at the end of his cock. It was a tasty treat, just for her, and for her babies. She began to wrap her young mouth over the end, licking a bit, before taking herself off with a loud pop. ‘Whoopsie.’ whispered Alisha. ‘I’d better be quiet. Let me drink your dick juices right here. I want to taste your yummy sperm.’

‘Alisha-’

‘ Shhh ! I want it right now! Just be quiet... look at my belly, too. Your babies are kicking.’ Malcolm did, craning his head to the side as Alisha finally began to give him a proper blowjob. She closed her  beautiful eyes and wrapped her lips around Malcolm’s hard shaft, leaning in as far as she could while she moved her hands down to her round belly. Giving Malcolm a view of her gravid gut, she began to run her hand across it, horizontally, vertically, before beginning to rub in a circle.

The roundness of her belly’s dome-shaped flesh began to distend. The children of the man and girl currently engaged in oral sex had been disturbed. One of them stretched its legs, creating two distinct bulge marks near Alisha’s belly button. At the same time, a child occupying the upper space closer to Malcolm’s view decided to wriggle around. It pressed itself against Alisha’s womb, almost as if scratching, trying to get out, or trying to say something about its naughty parents. While normally smooth, huge and round, the fussing babies were changing her belly shape and making Alisha feel quite strange. She liked it, though. This was so much fun – her little babies kicking around in her belly while she played with their daddy’s  dick.

Speaking of  it, Alisha could almost fit Malcolm’s entire cock into her mouth. She felt proud, fluttering her eyes up at Malcolm, who was doing his best not to moan or sigh too loudly. It was all too much. He couldn’t lie to himself – those clothes were amazing. He’d thought more than once about getting exactly this sort of outfit for Alisha. Unusual, horny minds thought alike, apparently. 

The view was perfect. Alisha bobbed up and down on Malcolm’s cock, taking care not to move too fast, so as to avoid the squishy, wet noises inherent in sexual activity. Her technique was on-point, though, and Malcolm knew he’d be splattering her face with cum in no time. Alisha began to work her tongue around his shaft, providing extra stimulation to Malcolm’s pleasured dick. They’d probably done this a thousand times before – but knowledge of their situation made Malcolm’s balls ache and his cock pulse in anticipation and pleasure. A fucking changing room, out in public!

Alisha could feel her man’s cock poke her deep inside. The precum had been slathered all over her tongue and throat, pleasing the naughty girl very much. Giving head was so much fun – and she got better at it every time. Alisha remembered when this big  rod  could hardly fit in her pussy or her mouth. Sure, she still couldn’t fit the solid eight or so inches down her gullet, but she was probably as close to doing so now as she ever would be.

Malcolm could feel the most amazing pleasure building up in his cock. He let himself lean against the door, slowly pushing his back against it. Alisha leaned forward slightly further to compensate. She couldn’t get enough of that slick, salty taste and the warm, hard flesh in every part of her body. She knew this was still very wrong for them to do, and sometimes she felt nervous about getting caught... but right now, she couldn’t think about that. Besides, her babies were distracting her. 

She pulled her mouth of Malcolm’s cock for a few moments, jerking him off. It was so big, so... perfect. It had shot deep inside her and made four little babies inside her, making her belly big and round with an older man’s rowdy kids. Again, two of her children started to rub and poke at the inside of her belly, creating irregular, jagged protrusions on her otherwise-round belly. Alisha smiled, biting her lip and looking up at Malcolm. ‘Look at what your babies are doing...’ she whispered.

‘...’ Malcolm reached a hand down to his girlfriend’s hair, stroking at it.  He closed his eyes as Alisha sunk back down on his, dripping, hard cock. This would probably be the final stretch. Malcolm kept silent, avoiding any loud moans. That would be an embarrassing way to get found out.

‘Mmm…’ Alisha quietly continued sucking her boyfriend off, now going as fast as she could without making noise, running her tongue across the underside of Malcolm’s shaft. Alisha ran her hands across her belly, stroking the stretched, tight flesh, as if saying hello to the babies in her womb. Several kicked back against her hand, making her smile as she felt Malcolm’s cock pulse. She knew her man well enough by now to tell that Malcolm was about to cum. Alisha glanced upward at him, seeing his face scrunched up, telegraphing his imminent orgasm.

Alisha  put both hands on her belly as she drew back from Malcolm’s cock, ready to take it in as far it would go, but she was slightly too slow. Malcolm began to shoot his cum into the front of Alisha’s mouth and onto her tongue. Alisha’s eyes widened, briefly, but she  closed them, happily receiving her boyfriend’s cum. The amazingly thick, white liquid spurted across the young pregnant girl’s tongue, filling up  her eager mouth within seconds .  Alisha tried to avoid choking, but coughed once as she began to swallow the hot liquid. 

Just as Alisha thought her boyfriend was done, and she began to properly swallow down his cum, Malcolm sent another, smaller jet of cum into her mouth, and then another. Did he just cum a second time? Alisha, eyes watering a little bit, could not gulp down her boyfriend’s love fast enough, and some of the liquid began to drip out of her mouth and onto her chin. The cum from both of Malcolm’s orgasms continued to leak, even staining and running across the smooth dome of Alisha’s belly. Malcolm could hardly remain standing.

‘Holy shit...’ whispered Malcolm, ‘shit, we made a mess...’

Alisha opened her mouth, showing off the cum Malcolm had filled her mouth with. She swallowed it in a few gulps, satisfying her cravings for the salty love liquid. She glanced down at her belly, and moved her hand to where the cum had landed on her. She trailed a finger across the spilled liquid, picking it up and bringing the finger to her mouth. She sucked down the glob of semen, then took her finger back out. ‘Ahhh... It’s okay. I’ll get it cleaned up...’

‘I don’t know if we should’ve done that...’

‘It was fun, wasn’t it?’

Malcolm paused. ‘ _ Really  _ fucking fun...’

+++

Leaving the mall in the plain t-shirt she’d picked out earlier, Alisha quickly  realised there might be a cost for their fun. She noticed someone, just far enough away that they obviously thought they wouldn’t be noticed. Alisha wasn’t so imperceptive. A middle-aged man held up a phone, and had clearly focused it on her and Malcolm. He was tapping at the screen, taking photos of her and Malcolm, touching the screen with two fingers. Zooming in on the camera app... even it  was a stranger, Alisha would have been concerned, but...

Alisha wasn’t 100% sure, but unless her eyes deceived her, that man was a friend of her parents’. She couldn’t remember his name, but it was a friend of her father’s she’d seen on a number of occasions. He ducked away, out of sight, upon  realising Alisha had seen him. This wasn’t good.

Alisha tugged at her boyfriend’s arm. He held a bag of clothes in each hand. They’d bought outfits to last a while... or at least the next few weeks, at the rate Alisha grew. ‘Malcolm...’

‘Hm? What is it?’

‘I think we’re in trouble.’


	4. Thinking of The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While briefly in hiding, the couple determine what their future will be... and, of course, have some more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written according to specifications dictated by a fan.

Alisha sat in the car, silent. Malcolm drove, his eyes focused on the road ahead. He was moving fast and trying to concentrate, to not let his thoughts wander, but it wasn’t working. He found himself glancing to his young girlfriend, sitting in the passenger seat, visibly upset.

She rubbed at her belly, which bulged and moved as always with the movements of her children. ‘It’s okay, little babies...’ she said, ‘we’re gonna be... fine. Momma and all four of you are going to be happy.’ She tried to hold back the tears, but could do so no longer. The young girl broke out crying as Malcolm pulled into a motel, parking the car and checking behind himself, on the off chance they’d been followed. He knew they were good, but... just in case.

‘It’s alright.’ Malcolm did A quick sweep of the area, scouting around and booking them a hotel room for the night. The receptionist seemed constantly occupied with the phone and with paperwork in some back room. He returned quickly, directing Alisha to stand outside for a bit. There were only a handful of other cars there, presumably including the employee’s. Ushering Alisha inside undetected was easy, as the receptionist paid almost no attention to her surroundings.

The hotel room was nice enough. Alisha quickly plonked herself down on the bed, trying to compose herself as Malcolm lay beside her. She turned to him, leaning in to cry into his chest. Her belly proved a large obstacle, but she didn’t care. Alisha was apologising profusely. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I knew this could happen. They’re gonna come after us...’ Malcolm thought this quite unlike his girlfriend, but it wasn’t unexpected given the situation and her hormones.

He ran a comforting hand through her hair. ‘Calm down, come on. I’m here with you. This is all my fault, remember? Not yours. I’m the adult here, so I’m in the wrong,’ he paused, letting her sob some more. ‘Not that that matters, since everything will be fine. I won’t let anyone take me away, or you, and especially not our babies.’ He kissed her on the top of her head. Alisha rubbed the smooth dome of her belly as she smiled, still sniffling a little bit. The kicks of the babies had become gentle and less agitated. They’d calmed down a lot. She was beginning to feel at ease like this, rubbing her massive belly, being cuddled and kissed by Malcolm, all alone... she could almost forget about their worries.  
‘I love you so much, you silly little girl… how are the babies?’

‘They’re good. I’m just... sad about this whole thing. I wanna be with you and have sex with you and cuddle you a lot! I love you and I wanna have lots and lots of babies with you, and sleep in your bed...’

‘I want to do all that too, Alisha. You’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met...’

‘Thank you... I just hate everybody else! They’re so stupid.’ She puffed out her cheeks. Malcolm couldn’t see her do that from this angle, but he would’ve found it so cute. ‘Why can’t they accept us...’ she began to sob again.

‘Listen, just be calm. How about you go take a shower and come back out? I need some time to think, too.’

Alisha nodded. ‘Okay.’ She got up off the bed with surprising speed for a pregnant woman, and waddled over to the bathroom. There wasn’t much for her to take off. Obviously, she didn’t bother closing the door.

Malcolm took the time to gather his thoughts, watching his gravid, pregnant little girlfriend strip naked. She was as cute and beautiful as always, but Malcolm’s mind wandered elsewhere for once. This situation was definitely a mess. He knew their relationship had to continue. Nobody else understood what they had; he’d never met a girl quite so exhilarating and cute as young Alisha. And besides, he wasn't about to abandon his own children. _Four_ of them.

Even if everything worked out fine... coping was going to be interesting. Four little babies who might inherit their mamma’s energy, and their momma bouncing around to, her belly gone, craving every bit as much attention as her kids. All while Malcolm had to support them... he’d figure it out, somehow.  He did have a plan for the immediate future, after all. He ran over it in his mind, seeing a few potential hurdles... but it was the best he had.

Before long, Alisha waddled back into the room, freshly dried off from a long shower. Malcolm realised how long he’d spent lost in his own thoughts. She hopped over towards him, her gigantic belly bouncing with the rhythm of her steps. ‘Can you help me up? The bed’s a little high…’

Malcolm smiled. He leaned down and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips, loving how beautiful she looked after having cleaned herself up. He grabbed her bare butt and helped lift her up onto the bed. Alisha positioned herself so her feet faced towards Malcolm, lying relaxed. Malcolm knew what she wanted. He rubbed his hands together and began to touch Alisha’s cute feet and toes, giving her a foot rub. She sighed, quiet and content. ‘I love you so much, you know. And our babies, too.’

‘I’m so happy to have babies for you… I don’t mind if it’ll hurt.’

‘I’ll be here for you the whole time. I really do love you, more than anyone else in the world. I’m glad it’s you that gets to have my babies. You’re such a cute, wonderful girl…’

Alisha blushed, giggling a bit. She sat up and shifted herself towards Malcolm, pulling her larger, older boyfriend into a kiss. ‘I love you and our babies too! I can’t wait to meet them…’

‘Hey, just sit here a sec.’ Malcolm gave her a cheeky smile, before leaning down to the side of the bed, grabbing something. ‘Lay back down.’ Alisha did, trying to crane her head upwards to see what her boyfriend was doing. The giant round dome obscuring her view immediately made her feel stupid for doing so…

She felt Malcolm’s hands run over her, only they were... slick. Wet. She smiled as she what he was doing. Her boyfriend had a bottle of lotion and was rubbing it allllll over her big, swollen body. She giggled, sighing contentedly. Feeling her lover’s hands run across was pure bliss. The babies seemed to calm at their father’s touch, as he lathered and lubricated Alisha’s pregnant belly. When he was done, the young girl looked nice and shiny. Malcolm oriented himself atop her, craning his neck down to give Alisha a kiss.

Alisha moaned, receiving the kiss. She just lay there, relaxed, making out with Malcolm. They appreciated each other’s bodies. Alisha felt the muscles of Malcolm’s toned back; one of the many parts of his body that she loved. She felt so happy to have the love of such a handsome, kind man, even if he was _supposedly_ too old for her. She felt so good, so right, whenever she and Malcolm were together. It wasn’t just her body feeling amazing, it was... much more than that. He made her feel... complete. Perfect. Alisha knew she was just a little girl, but everything she and Malcolm did was amazing.

On that note, her most private area was beginning to moisten due to Malcolm’s loving smooches and slow strokes of the hand all across her swollen, pregnant body. Alisha pulled herself away from the kiss. She moved onto her side, her smooth-dome belly protruding greatly, almost hanging off the side of the bed. Malcolm, reading the situation, removed his clothes, letting his erect cock spring out. He climbed onto his side, behind Alisha, and wrapped his arms around her, letting his cock rub against her. He let the moment continue, leaving his erect member at the entrance to Alisha’s knocked-up pussy. Malcolm hummed quietly, nuzzling the back of Alisha’s head and giving her a few kisses while he touched her belly again. She was delightfully smooth and slippery. He reached one of his hands down to one of her legs, lifting it up slightly, creating a space for him to move inside her.

Rather than being rough, or shoving his cock inside her with reckless abandon, Malcolm eased his length in slowly, stretching Alisha as always. She moaned quietly, cutely, barely in pain. It felt so amazing to have him fill her so completely. He still couldn’t fit the entire thing inside... maybe Alisha would have trouble pushing the babies out after all. No, it didn’t matter. Right now, Alisha wanted to feel calm, at ease. Satisfied, and not just in a sexual way.

Malcolm did start to make sure of that right away, however. This was such a nice position. So close and sensual, he thought as he began to thrust. He could smell and feel most of Alisha’s body, and run his hands across her belly, arms face, tiny breasts, and legs, whenever he wished. He resolved to have sex with his preggo girlfriend it in this position more often. Alisha squealed a bit, loving the slow, careful thrusts that were unlike their usual activities. Her orgasm still welled up as fast it always did, but it felt… different. Like it was truly a reward for her and her boyfriend, rather than a routine.

Malcolm was loving every second of this. He’d been slowly thrusting in and out for a minute or so, now. He moaned quietly, loving the feeling of unprotected sex with his pregnant young girlfriend as much as always. He wanted to show how he really felt about her, though. Malcolm moved his hands so he gripped Alisha’s belly tightly. It jiggled slightly with every thrust he made. The babies, hyperactive and energetic as ever, started to respond to the touch of their daddy. Malcolm was almost sure he felt the hand of one of his unborn children as he ran his own across the smooth surface of Alisha’s belly. He loved what her body had become… he found he could easily slide his hand across and knead the tight, bulging skin surface. It was so great. Like a giant monument to what they’d created together, and to the amazing fertility of the young girl.

Alisha loved every bit as much. She was so happy to have a boyfriend like him. ‘Ahh… Malcolm… I love you! I love you lots! Our babies are moving around so much…’ Alisha moaned happily, beginning to clench the sheets of the bed. Malcolm increased his pace slightly, beginning to appreciate the rest of Alisha’s body.

‘Mmm…’ Even with his large cock and level of experience, Malcolm would never last too long having sex like this. ‘I love you too. You're such a perfect, cute girl…’ the only thing about this position was that Malcolm could do little with his girlfriend’s fantastic ass. The thick, spongy flesh pressed against his pelvis and his midsection. Sure, Malcolm loved Alisha’s personality most of all... but she had an amazing lower half.  ‘You’re amazing... I really do love you, Alisha.’ He ran his fingers over her tiny nipples, pinching them a bit. While her breasts had not grown at all to match the rest of her, the movement pleasured Alisha nevertheless. She began to bite the sheets, obviously trying to hold back her orgasm as she moaned in happiness. Beneath the bedsheets, though, she was smiling – Malcolm’s wonderful warm cock, his embrace, his appreciation and touch of her body, his declarations of love... and his babies wriggling around inside her.

‘Mmmm.... mmmmmph... aaaah! I love you Malcolm! I love your big dick, and I love you. Feel our babies in me... feel them moving around!’ Malcolm moaned softly, doing as his girlfriend asked.

Alisha was in such bliss. The babies were moving around so much inside her, kicking at the side of her belly and making her feel so _full._ The sperm of the man currently coddling and fucking her, shooting up her love tunnel, and flooding her womb... that was what had made her like this, nearly eight months ago. Honestly, with her body... even at her age, she’d have no trouble delivering their babies with child-rearing hips as tremendous as hers. Well, maybe not zero trouble. But she would probably be able to push them all out without them getting stuck. Malcolm’s huge cock had stretched her pussy wide, and her hips, butt and legs had already been outstanding before Malcolm knocked her up. She wondered what their future held, trying to tear her thoughts away from her rapidly approaching orgasm.

Malcolm closed his eyes, in deep thought as he fucked his pregnant girlfriend. The thought occurred to him that Alisha wasn’t even at full-term yet... and that belly was so huge, round and bulging, and his babies were constantly moving. She was truly a young goddess. They just had to be together, one way or another. Malcom would make sure of it.

‘Ooooh, Malcolm… I want to have all the babies for you! I wanna have another set after this… I love them and I love you.’

‘I’d love to put more babies in you. We can have sex with each other whenever we want and make a big family of cute babies…’ Malcolm stroked his girlfriend’s hair, loving the feel of it. ‘I’m sure all the girls will be as adorable as you. We can have as many as you like. I love you, and I’ll love all of them. I’ll do anything for you, Alisha.’

‘Mmm…’ Alisha clenched at the sheets, holding in her energy as long as possible. She’d drooled all over the recently-made blankets, and now she was becoming all sweaty and bothered. Maybe they’d need to take another shower… together. Maybe not even have sex – just cuddle, and wash each other, and appreciate each other and their babies. Make sure the baby belly was nice and clean. The moisture from Malcolm’s lotion made her belly still shine and glisten, the tummy a great shining dark bulge against the cream coloured sheets. ‘I love you Malcolm, I love you lots! You’re the best boyfriend ever. Cum inside me!’

‘I’m gonna do it. I can feel the babies moving around so much! Here, I’m gonna do it… aaaaagh… you’re so gorgeous, Alisha… here, I’m cumming! They orgasmed in unison, crying out in loud, blissful voices. Malcolm gripped Alisha’s belly tightly, the smooth flesh squirming and distending with the frenzied kicks and punches of her four unborn children. Beneath her, they were happy that their parents were so in love and feeling good.

Malcolm’s cum shot out like a geyser into his girlfriend’s slick, pregnant pussy. They’d done this so many times, yet today, Malcolm’s orgasm had so much raw force, power and potency, Alisha felt like she was going to burst with the volume of his strong sperm. Between the two of them, it really was no wonder Alisha had ended up pregnant so fast, and with multiples. The white liquid splashed against Alisha’s contracting inner walls, spurting against her womb, and making her feel thoroughly warm and filled.

‘Yeeeeeeeees!’ Screamed Alisha. ‘This is amazing!’ Her own liquids flowed across Malcolm’s cock, mixing with his gushing semen and making a squishy, wet mess on their bodies and the bedsheets. She felt delirious in the throes of orgasm, and had to focus on not actually passing out. It was all so amazing – Malcolm’s hands wrapped around her, his cock spurting inside her, and the knowledge that he would love her and her babies forever.

They both landed heavily, Alisha rubbing her hands across her belly. She met Malcolm’s hand and grabbed it, the two of them pressing their palms to where their babies stirred just below. She smiled, truly content, as Malcolm withdrew his cock from her filled, used pussy. The generous creampie leaked onto the sheets, but for once, neither of them had to worry about that.

‘I love you so much, Malcolm!’

‘And I love you too…’

The thought still nagged in Alisha’s mind of just what the hell they were supposed to do now… but it didn’t matter. Malcom would surely figure something out. She was content to close her eyes and let him embrace her for now…

She probably would need to take that second shower.

+++

The following morning, Alisha adjusted herself in the mirror. She’d taken a shower again, and was now wearing a thick set of clothes.

Haha, of course not. She was completely stark naked.

There was no point hanging around here in anything but her birthday suit. Only her and Malcolm would be present in this room – nobody else. She swore her belly had grown overnight. With how unusual quad pregnancy was on a girl her age… who knew? Maybe she really had added a centimetre or two. Or maybe it was just her hormonal, lovestruck imagination. She really couldn’t wait to meet these babies.

She left the bathroom, smiling as she saw Malcolm. He, too, was naked. He’d been lying on the bed when she’d gone into the shower, but he now stood tall with his hands behind his back. A throbbing erection greeted Alisha. ‘You know,’ Said Malcolm, exhaling, ‘this isn’t totally how I’d imagined doing this… but I feel now is the right time.’

‘Malcolm? What do you mean? Is it a new type of sex?’

‘No, no, haha… just ignore my cock for a sec, actually.’ Malcolm got down on one knee, bringing something out from behind his back. Alisha’s eyes widened as Malcolm presented the object, gripping it in both hands. It was a small box. He opened it, and Alisha gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands. ‘After last night… I was convinced. You’re truly the right one for me. I want to stay with you and I want to stay with our babies. I want to make more of them with you and I want a life with you. I’ve been thinking about it for months, actually… I got this a few weeks back,’ the ring was shiny, golden and expensive-looking. Alisha thought it completely beautiful. ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That was my plan, also… there’s another state we can move to where you can marry someone you got pregnant, regardless of their age. Alisha, will you marry me? I don’t ever want to be apart from you.’

‘Yes, yes, yes! A hundred times yes!’ Alisha quickly began to tear up. She hugged Malcolm as closely she could, pressing her belly tightly against him. A baby kicked against the flesh of her belly. She gave him a big, wet, sloppy kiss, then pulled away. ‘I love you and I wanna marry you!’

Malcolm stood up, his erection still in full force. He staggered back a bit as Alisha pushed him back a bit with the force of her belly. He dropped the ring and its case onto the hotel room’s double bed. Alisha got onto her knees in front of Malcolm, filled with joy, energy, love and lust for her wonderful boyfriend. It was morning. She was very, very, happy and now equally as horny. Malcolm chuckled as his ecstatic girlfriend wrapped her lips around his cock, deepthroating it to the best of her ability. The space of her throat was still finite, of course, but the quick and frantic sucking made Malcolm feel amazing.

‘I’m so glad to be with you, Alisha… you’re adorable and loving and cool… and you suck cock like a professional!’

‘Mm mmph!’ Responded Alisha. She moved like a jackhammer up and down on her boyfriend's throbbing cock. This was part of her life, now and forever. This was the wonderful cock that taken her virginity, introduced her to a world of wonderful pleasures, and made four babies inside her. Alisha rubbed her belly, responding to the usual squirms and wriggles from within her womb. She ran one of her hands across her belly, moving the other onto Malcolm’s cock and keeping it there. She pulled off it with a wet, squelchy ‘pop’ ‘I wanna have more babies for you… I love having your babies so much. I wanna live with you and have all the babies until I’m super old!’

‘You need to give birth to these ones, first, before we get thinking about that... ah…’

She jerked off his cock, loving the look of the lighter-coloured tip as it leaked precum. ‘I wanna think about it right now! I love carrying babies and having a big, swollen belly so much… it’s like I’m full of your love all the time! Not just when he have sex, but always… because my babies are always in my belly and kicking at me!’

‘Oh, Alisha…’ she resumed her blowjob, thoroughly filled with lust and happiness. She would move far away with the man of her dreams, have lots of babies, as many as she wanted, give them lots of kisses… have a nice house, have sex with Malcolm whenever she wanted. She’d get older and happier and not have to worry about anybody else. Just her, her belly constantly full of babies, and Malcolm. She wondered how many she’d have by the time she was as old as Malcolm was now? Lots and lots. She rubbed her belly with both hands now, squeezing the dark, taut flesh as her babies created irregular distensions, filling and stretching her belly, while their daddy’s dick did the same thing to their mommy’s mouth.

Alisha pulled off of Malcolm’s cock, which throbbed and pulsed a little. She gave him a sultry smile, before turning around. Slowly, she began to lean forward onto the table. It took the weight of her upper body well, leaving only her huge belly hanging low and exposed, and her nude rear pointed at Malcolm. She shook her ass at him, at first slowly, then in a fast, seductive jiggle. ‘Come and show me how much you love me! I want your love all flowing inside me and I want your dick to kiss my womb… show the babies how much mommy and daddy love each other.’

‘Oh yeah, I’m _definitely_ marrying you.’ Malcolm approached Alisa’s thick ass, beginning to squeeze it with one hand as he positioned his cock with the other. Her body was just some kind of miracle. He would never complain. He entered his girlfriend’s wet pussy, Alisha’s arousal having spiked after both being proposed to and sucking cock. She cried out, ‘yeeeees, aaaaaaah… nggh…’ this sex was not just love – it was a rough, beautiful combination of their combined love and lust for each other. Malcolm started at a steady, moderate-fast pace, servicing his girlfriend’s pregnant cunt. His hands at first rested on her asscheeks, but he found himself drawn to the great symbol of their love – her swollen, hanging, swinging pregnant belly.

‘Marry me, Alisha… I want you to have a huge, amazing belly like this all the time!’

‘Yes! I want it! I love you. Cum inside me!’

Malcolm was a little way off from doing that, but this wouldn’t be a long, sensual session. He wanted his girlfriend to feel good and cum as much as possible. He rubbed the sides of Alisha’s belly, feeling his children move as he did. He loved the little tykes so much, kicking and grabbing against Alisha’s womb, just aching to get out. They still had a little more time in there, hopefully. Malcolm couldn’t wait to see what they were like. Excitable, energetic little things for sure, and probably with their mommy’s build or their daddy’s big dick. How many girls and how many boys? They’d never had a scan to determine it. One thing was for sure – all four of those little babies were bright, sleepless little things who couldn’t wait to pop out of their mommy.

Malcolm could almost feel his offspring’s movements with his cock as he thrusted his hips with power and determination. He wanted to do this every day, every night, until they were old and gray. And even then, these hips would probably call to him! He wondered how many grandchildren they’d have? Would Malcolm be surrounded by hanging pregnant bellies as an old man, bellies filled with his very own grandchildren and great-grandchildren? God, he could only imagine the pride he would feel.

‘Malcolm, my babies are kicking me so much. I’m gonna cum!’

‘Do it, I want you to feel good!’ Malcolm’s orgasm was still some time off. Alisha certainly helped him towards it – her walls clamped down tightly on his cock as she cried out, squirting all over him once again. It never felt any less amazing for either of them, despite having done this hundreds of times. Alisha’s tongue rolled out of her mouth as she had one of her best, strongest orgasms in a while, leaking ejaculate onto the hotel room carpet. She didn’t care, and neither did Malcolm, who kept his thrusting at a moderate pace. Alisha had gone limp, leaning over the table, while Malcolm rammed himself into her. This was perfect. She never wanted to stop this. She was ready to be loved every night, to be told how beautiful she was by a big, handsome man, and have lots and lots of babies for him. She felt wonderful, and placed a hand onto her belly once again. She wanted that touch, that direct reminder of what Malcolm had done to her and what she would soon do for him. The quadruplets she’d soon give birth to touched back, while she began to rub circles on her massive round flesh. She couldn’t even reach to the bottom of her own belly. It was vast, expansive, smooth, and everything she wanted. She continued to run her hand across it, as Malcolm kept pounding her cunt, now moving at a high speed.

‘Malcolm… ah… I can’t wait to get married!’

‘Me neither. We won’t have to worry about anything where we’ll go. Not what people think. Not your horrible parents. Just, you, me and all of our babies. Even though you’re so young, you’re gonna be the best wife ever. I want to impregnate you with more babies every year, so your belly swells up nice and big. I want to show you much I love you every single year!’

‘I want to have all your babies and look after them… I wanna be a mommy! I’ll be a really good mommy forever and ever!’

‘You’ll be fantastic. I love you…’

‘I love you too, Malcolm! The babies are gonna love their daddy!’

Malcolm squeezed the flesh of Alisha’s belly. He draped himself over her, enveloping and embracing the pregnant little girl, wanting to feel as much of her soft, pregnant body while he could. It might take some time to impregnate her a second time once the babies popped out, so Malcolm enjoyed every inch of his girlfriend’s body like this while he still could. He just didn’t have the words to describe the beauty of the small woman he loved so much. He did, however, have a cock that was about to blow. The intensity and lust of the situation meant Malcolm was about to explode.

‘Alisha, I’m cumming in your pussy!’

‘Me too! I mean, I’m gonna cum too!’ She splayed herself out over the table, crying out. ‘YEEEEEEES!’ the young girl squirted with amazing force, ejaculating warm liquid across the pulsating flesh of Malcolm’s cock. The thick, wet substance coated his balls, staining the room’s carpet even more. A gushing tidal wave of girlcum, just for him, a culmination of the incredible love and lust the two had for each other.

Malcolm grunted, moaning, keeping his hands on Alisha’s pregnant belly. He released a powerful, forceful jet of cum straight against Alisha’s cervix, filling her up with his sperm. Alisha went limp, unable to do anything but moan in orgasm as Malcolm kept squirting his fertile cum inside her. The hot, white liquid seeped out of Alisha’s cunt, making a wet dripping noise as it flowed into the carpet, soaking into the fabric.

Malcolm panted. He’d not had an orgasm that amazing in… in a very long time. ‘I love you, Alisha…’

‘I love you too…’

+++

Alisha sat in the passenger seat of Malcolm’s car. They’d been out of there barely fifteen minutes after finishing the post-engagement creampie sex.

‘You seem happy.’ Remarked Malcolm.

‘That’s because we’re gonna get married.’ Alisha rubbed her belly, now concealed beneath some modest clothing, while she enjoyed the feeling of Malcolm’s cum, still trapped inside her pussy. If she weren’t already massively pregnant, she would’ve been impregnated today.

She smiled at Malcolm. ‘So… are we there yet?’

‘Uh… not for quite a long time.’

‘Are we there yet?’

Malcolm shook his head. ‘Goddamnit…’

+++

_Three Weeks Later_

Alisha leaned on the front porch of her and Malcolm’s suburban house. She wore one of the outfits she’d picked out in her and Malcolm’s little shopping trip a while back. It was strange… the cute shirt had fit her perfectly when they’d bought it. Yet, her tummy had ballooned outwards so much these past few weeks that she already had to stretch it to fit it over.

She really was massive. She could feel the babies getting bigger, heavier… ready to pop at any moment.

An old couple strolled past, hobbling along the sidewalk. Alisha thought them adorable. They must have been at least eighty years old, yet they strode with all the determination they could muster. They were holding hands with each other. Alisha mused to herself. Maybe her and Malcolm would look like that in sixty years… only with a horde of grandchildren and great-grandchildren in tow! ‘Good morning!’ Said the elderly lady, ‘my, you look ready to deliver any day now…’

Alisha did not answer verbally. She gave a big, genuine smile to the old woman and her husband, who seemed rather unconcerned with Alisha’s age and state. With one hand, Alisha supported her enormous belly, giving its underside a rub as she supported her own weight. The babies kicked against her touch.

With the other hand, she waved back to the elderly pair. The engagement ring on her finger glinted in the afternoon sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've enjoyed some or all chapters thus far, please consider leaving a 'Kudos', or even a comment with your thoughts. You can even do this if you're an anon with no account on this website.
> 
> You don't have to, but I would appreciate it.


	5. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two meet some townspeople, prepare for the wedding, and of course, celebrate briefly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had someone leave a very rude comment on the last chapter.  
> If you’re reading this, you should be a sensible (though pervy) adult.  
> There’s a reason I make a point of tagging my stories comprehensively. You should be able to tell from them if something will gross you out.  
> You are fully capable of closing this tab and leaving to read something else.  
> Expect not to be taken seriously if you are complaining about the content of the work – constructive criticism on the writing is fine of course. But I’m not interested in people taking moral high grounds over a piece of complete fucking fiction. Begone.
> 
>  
> 
> This story was written according to specifications dictated by a fan.

Alisha leaned on the railing of the front porch. This was a nice house. If she weren’t so enormous, she might take a jog around the area. But in her huge,  gravidly pregnant state, the girl could barely even stand for long periods of time. It had been a few weeks since they’d moved here, now, and Alisha’s belly had ballooned to an even larger size. The delivery wasn’t that far away, now, just a scant few weeks. Her belly  jutted outwards, sitting low on her hips and beginning to lose the firmness of its height. It was becoming seriously difficult for her to carry around.

In addition to that, a short time after their arrival, Alisha had started lactating, and her breasts had swelled up. Not by much, though – they were still quite small, but bigger than the nearly non-existent they’d been previously.

Malcolm strode on out, casually dressed, smiling. He loved to look at his little pregnant queen, big and gorgeous. He was beginning to worry, though. She was seriously starting to struggle to carry the four babies kicking and clawing at the inside of her belly. Even as he approached her, the flesh of her midsection began to distend and bulge in all directions, the kicks of his children becoming ever livelier with each passing day. Maybe they could sense their Daddy was nearby. ‘You ready to head out?’ asked Malcolm, ‘don’t want to disappoint the people at the church.’

‘Wonder what they’ll think of me, being all huge like this.’ Alisha ran both hands over her belly. ‘ Oo ...’ a powerful kick hit back against her hand. Then another. Her belly was almost never perfectly round; the constant kicking of her babies made sure it distended in all directions. ‘Little rascals...’

Malcolm chuckled. He draped his hands over Alisha, giving her a hug. ‘They won’t judge you. This town may be full of religious folk, but we’re going to get married. They respect that above all else.’

‘Alright.’ Alisha wanted to jump in excitement, bounce up and down a bit, but knew she probably shouldn’t. ‘Let’s get going.’

+++

The church seemed a little old, but not too run-down. Alisha found herself keeping one or both hands on her midsection for most of the time she walked. It helped cope with the weight. She felt a tiny bit annoyed; she’d used to be so physical and mobile, but that was all overshadowed by how proud she felt of her four little babies and her huge belly.

Alisha overheard something rather interesting, just before she and Malcolm entered. To her right was a white woman, possibly in her mid-to-late thirties. She was pregnant. ‘I’m just enormous, I am! I’m going to give birth any day now.’ she said, ‘I can’t help but feel so proud to be this way. My  two  little bab ies make my belly so big...’ she patted her belly, beneath her yellow dress. ‘My husband’s very happy with it, of course. He can’t keep his hands off me. You know, sometimes we do it three times a day! Once in the morning, once in the afternoon, and once in the shower or in bed. My  hormones just won’t stop, you know!’ Alisha stared in her direction.

‘ With two in here at once like this,  I just feel like a great big monument to fertility. I’m so big, and round... and... and... um...’ it was if the woman’s brain suffered an error. She’d seen Alisha walking in, and felt the sting of humiliation as all four of the ladies she was talking to fixed their gazes on the young pregnant girl. Alisha was easily twice her size, and was still a few weeks off actually giving birth. ‘And... um... yes. I’m big. And all that.’ She blushed profusely, averting her gaze from the girl a fraction of her age and filled with many more babies. ‘So... um, anyway... how about that weather we’re having?’ 

Alisha smirked, as did Malcolm. It wasn’t as if the entire room stopped in their tracks to gawk, but the slew of looks didn’t go unnoticed by either of them. There were a mix of expressions, just as there were a mix of people. Some seemed surprised, only a handful disgusted, some clearly jealous, and some definitely impressed.

Alisha’s babies were giving her some grief. The four would not stop kicking, and her belly rarely remained in a totally round shape for more than a few seconds. The flesh wobbled and jiggled with the constant kicks, creating jagged protrusions in the flesh of her womb. It was really starting to get painful, honestly, and Alisha was having trouble ignoring it. They’d been like this lately whenever she went out walking. She stretched her back and held her hips, her hips and butt had become tremendously thick and large. Despite being so young, a doctor had cleared her to give birth naturally – it wouldn’t be tremendously difficult for her to do so.

‘Doesn’t look like the pastor’s here yet,’ said Malcolm, ‘shall we chat to some of these people?’

‘Sure.’ Alisha smiled. They’d all have to look at her massive  preg g o belly. ‘I guess we should make some friends.’

Holding hands, the two strode – or waddled, in  Alisha’s case – through the church. Malcolm approached an old couple. ‘Hi there!’

‘Oh, hello, dear!’ Alisha  recognised her. This woman regularly walked by their house, on a walk with her husband. Both of them looked to be in their seventies to eighties. ‘My, aren’t you a big young lady? Just look at the curves on you. Even when I was big and pregnant, I never had hips that lovely, or a womb filled up  _ that  _ much! You remember how horny I was, Roger?’

‘Yeeeeah.’ said Roger, her husband. 

‘If I’d been that big, I’d probably have crushed your poor little feller , if you know what I mean !’

‘Yeeeeah.’ said Roger.

‘Thank you, miss.’ said Alisha. They got into a conversation, mostly about Alisha’s pregnancy, and the woman’s surprisingly positive attitude towards it. Alisha immediately liked her, as if she were a  weird, doting  grandmother. She had quite an interesting story herself. The woman’s name was Fay. She’d first become pregnant as a teenager in the early 60s, to the man she’d now been married to for fifty-nine years. It seemed to be a running theme in their family, of the woman becoming pregnant from older men while still only teenagers themselves. Alisha was interested to learn that Fay was only seventy-five, while Roger was significantly older than he appeared, and was in fact eighty-seven. She couldn’t help but see the parallel. Both had white hair, though Roger had lost some of his. Alisha wondered what they’d looked like as young people. She betted Fay had been beautiful. Maybe Roger was a stud, too. Maybe she’d ask them sometime – Fay seemed like the kind of lady who would give any straight question a straight answer!

‘Alisha, meet my granddaughter, Elise!’ A pretty redheaded girl in her late teens approached, and Alisha shook hands with her. She seemed shy. Her belly, while probably only seven or eight months pregnant, still didn’t hold a candle to Alisha’s. ‘Elise is  gonna make me  into  a great-grandmother! How naughty she is, getting pregnant the moment she turned eighteen...’  Fay paused, then erupted into raucous laughter. ‘I’m just kidding, of course! I was pregnant at  _ sixteen!  _ Hahaha! Isn’t she gorgeous, Roger? Aren’t both of them?’

‘ Yeeeeeah .’ said Roger. 

Another girl, around Alisha’s age, approached as well. Fay introduced the cute, wide-eyed girl as Lily. ‘Look at all the babies you have in you...’ she said, ‘that’s really cool. Grandma and Mom always talk about how much they love having babies, and how they wish they’d done it earlier.’

‘It’s nice to meet you!’ said Alisha.

‘Can I... touch your tummy?’

‘Sure!’ Alisha answered right away. She would never say no to belly rubs. She was glad she didn’t when she saw the wide-eyed expression of wonder on Lily’s face as she ran her smooth hands across the flesh. For once, the babies were being calm and still. Go figure. 

‘It’s so weird, but so amazing...’ Alisha couldn’t help but notice that, in between being transfixed by her belly, Lily seemed mesmerized by something else. Malcolm, standing a short distance away and talking to a man his age, had worn quite tight pants today. Though flaccid, a considerable bulge could be seen through his pants. An outline, more like. He really did have a big dick and balls.

Lily kept glancing towards it, trying to do it fast enough that Alisha wouldn’t notice. Then she gave up and just started staring. ‘Your man is pretty cool.’ she said.

‘Thanks.’ Alisha wasn’t sure how to react beyond that, so she said goodbye to Lily and went to rejoin Malcolm.

Moving to go meet some others, Alisha became more aware of the comments and stares form the churchgoers. Her belly had flopped towards one side, the babies moving around within her. They were making her gut hang low and to the left, kicking a little less, but nevertheless stretching her out.

‘Mommy, that girl is huge!’ remarked a young boy. His mother merely nodded. It was true, after all.

A pair of women in their mid-twenties raised their eyebrows at Alisha. One was five or six months pregnant. ‘Geez. Show-off.’ remarked the pregnant one, thinking Alisha couldn’t hear.

Sitting down, a man in his thirties nudged his wife, who looked a decade or so his junior. ‘Just think. Soon enough you’re  gonna look like that, too... well, maybe not quite  _ that  _ big. But you’re  gonna swell up.’

A girl who looked to be about sixteen started chatting to Alisha. ‘Wow. You sure are huge. That’s uh... pretty impressive. But doesn’t that ache?’

‘Oh,’ said Alisha, ‘it can get hard, sometimes. But it’s totally worth it. You should try it!’ she teased.

‘Well, I am pregnant...’ said the girl, ‘my stupid boyfriend knocked me up. Sure, I really wanted it, and so did he... and I may have begged for it... and I may  have  dirty - talked about being a pregnant slut... but still.’

‘Okay.’

 ‘Not that you can see it, yet. I’m glad for that... no offense, but I don’t think I want to be  _ that  _ big!’

‘Oh well. Your loss!’

‘Maybe, to be honest. Maybe it would make my ass bigger. It’s just... so flat. And my tits are pretty average for that matter.’

‘Sounds like you  _ should  _ be pregnant! Maybe we should be friends.’

‘Maybe. Be seeing you.’

Alisha and Malcolm stood near the front of the church, and finally, the pastor showed up. Malcolm approached him. ‘Excuse me. We were looking to arrange a wedding.’

‘Ah, wonderful.’ The pastor, a shaved-head man in his sixties, smiled. ‘I am always happy to see two children of God united. And my, it looks as if He shall soon have more... My, my, my. You remind me of my youngest daughter. She just gave birth to twins, you see...’

‘Congratulations.’ said Malcolm. ‘Are they your first grandkids?’

‘Oh, no. My twenty-seventh and twenty-eighth. Such two little beautiful bundles of joy. Both girls.’

Alisha looked startled. ‘Wow. How many kids did you have?’ She kept a hand on her belly, feeling the rhythmic, altering kicks of her babies, stretching her gut in all directions.

‘Eighteen between my wives and I. The four of us... I wholeheartedly believe we’re blessed. I consider such fertility to be a great gift from God, for myself and for them. I’d have loved to make more, but my patience and income did reach certain limits. None of my ladies have ever been quite that impressively large or swollen, though... or pregnant _quite_ as young as you. I’ve no criticism, of course. Only God may judge.’ He chuckled. ‘Look at me giving you my life story. A wedding... such a thing should be all about you! Tell me, when were you two looking to be married?’

‘Two weeks from today.'

‘Excellent. It should be easy to arrange. Shall I have a few of the ladies sent to your house to fit the dress, later today? I think it’s rather important that we get the right... measurements.’

‘That would be great.’ said Malcolm. ‘Thank you.’

‘Now, we still have some more details to sort out...’

+++

‘So, it’s settled.’ Malcolm closed the door to their house behind them. ‘Two weeks and we’re officially  gonna be husband and wife.’ He paused. ‘I think we should invite Roger and Fay. And maybe their family, as well.

‘ I like her. She’s like a dirty granny. Roger’s not super talkative, though. ’

‘Yeah.’ said Malcolm, ‘I mean, yeeeeeah.’

‘I’m happy about it all, though! I love you lots. But these babies are seriously starting to get painful...’ 

Malcolm ruffled her hair. ‘I know, gorgeous. They’ll be out soon.’

Alisha’s  youth and small stature were the cause. A big, tall woman with hips like Alisha’s would probably not have too much trouble with this pregnancy, even now, but being young caused her great difficulty. She still wouldn’t have it any other way, of course, and was happy every day seeing her belly get bigger and bigger. ‘They kick so much, too. Just look at my belly.’ The kicks once again made bulges and big, jagged protrusions in the round dome of her pregnant form.

‘I think it’s sexy. I think you’re adorable.’ He leaned down to give her a kiss. 

Alisha gave a naughty smile. ‘Maybe you can help me forget about the pain?’

‘I like your way of thinking. How about- whoa, okay!’ Alisha grabbed his hand and moved as fast she could towards their bedroom. She started to remove her clothes as quickly as she could, noticing that her top had become even tighter. She’d worn no bra, of course – maybe if she got pregnant again, she’d need one, but nobody in the church had complained about her unrestrained little breasts.

The sight of Malcolm’s erect cock springing forth would never get old. Alisha got on her knees next to the bed, smiling as Malcolm sat on top of it. The thick member throbbed in front of her – Malcolm had clearly been waiting for this. ‘Mmm...’ she gave the underside of his shaft a couple of licks, ‘this is the big, impressive cock that put all these babies in me...’

‘I know... I’m happy for us. Ah...’ Alisha took the fellatio nice and slow. She licked her man’s bare, dark skin, all along his cock, before giving the tip a few licks as well. She put one hand to her belly as she did, feeling perfectly complete. Just her, Malcolm, and their four kicking babies, all having fun together. She could barely hold her belly in place, the kicks had now become so intense that they almost hurt her hand...

Still, she  close her eyes, focusing on Malcolm’s cock. She began to take it into her mouth, at first sucking only the first few inches, then beginning to suck in as much as she could. Wet, squishy noises filled the room as Alisha moved back and forth, moaning a bit, now well-practiced at this particular activity. She gave Malcolm’s cockhead a couple of licks, causing the older man to m o an. Alisha intermittently jerked him off with her free hand. ‘Alisha, stop for a sec.’

‘Hm?’

‘Get up on the bed for me and lie down.’

‘Okay!’ Alisha obliged, getting to her feet with some difficulty, and plonked herself down on the bed. She  could not lay down on her back, so instead opted to lie sideways, still  exposing herself completely to Malcolm as she had many times before. Her pussy was already wet, not yet dripping and staining the bed as it was known to do, but it ached for some contact. ‘Put it in me! Please?’

‘Actually, not just yet.’ Malcolm crouched forward, moving his head towards his fiancé's nether regions. ‘I was just thinking, you’ve gotten so great at giving me a blowjob... but I hardly ever do this for you. Lay  there and enjoy.’

‘Oh,  wha \- ah, ah, okay!’ Malcolm  leaned in and began to lick at the outside of Alisha’s pussy. He aimed a few slow movements at  her clit, making the young girl bite her lip mischievously. ‘That feels really nice... you  _ should  _ do that more often... ahhh.’ Malcolm started to lick in little patterns, trying his hardest to pleasure Alisha. Up this close, he couldn’t help but notice how much Alisha had changed over the past nine months or so. He knew he was responsible for how it now looked now – pumping his cock inside her every day and his babies into her womb had certainly had an effect. She was no longer painfully tight, just... well, regular tight. She was young, after all.

And with the pregnancy, her sexual desire was amplified.

‘Ah... it’s not even been two minutes... I’m  gonna cum, Malcolm.’ Alisha gritted her teeth, feeling ecstatic as her lover ate her pussy. Malcolm had a knack for making her feel good. Her babies created a fun picture for Malcolm of a bulging, moving belly, now never staying entirely round at any time. Alisha grabbed hold of it as she began to cum. ‘Malcolm, Malcolm, I’m gonna cum on you!’

‘Whoa,  haha !’ Malcolm pulled out of the way as a stream of Alisha’s cum shot out. If the bed had feelings, it would surely be moaning in displeasure at having been stained with cum yet again. A second and third spurt squirted past Malcolm, as he rolled to his side and rubbed Alisha’s clit lightly with a finger. The result was that his hands became covered in slick,  preggo girlcum. He didn’t mind one bit. Her tits had leaked a bit of milk as well, adding to the stains on the bed. 

‘Aaah...’ Alisha’s orgasm ended, and she blushed brightly, pale spots forming on her cheeks. ‘It’s so naughty, doing that... but it feels so good!’

‘What do you mean?’ Malcolm’s cock was beginning to ache from  lack of touch, but he knew that would soon be rectified.

‘It’s pretty dirty... our babies are  gonna come out of there, you know! You’re licking where their heads are  gonna be...’

‘Come on, now. I’m about to do more than just lick that place. And if I have my way, I’m going to be doing it until I’m too old to.’

‘Same if I have  _ my  _ way! Come on, have sex with me and cum inside me, I want you to feel good too.’ Malcolm, feeling a rush of love and lust, got behind  Alisha , wrapping his arms around her front and belly, so both of them lay on their sides. He gave his girlfriend a big, sloppy kiss on the lips, easing his cock towards her pussy entrance. It fit inside without trouble, penetrating her pregnant pussy. Nothing could be better than this – right up close with his pregnant girlfriend, hands on her belly, cuddling and kissing her, and getting ready to fuck her brains out.

Malcolm went as deep as he could, bottoming out with an inch of his cock left. ‘Mm. You’ve gotten so much better at taking me over the past few months.’

‘Good! I’ve been doing my best. I can’t wait to have the babies.’

They spoke between kisses, Malcolm taking it gently at first, wanting to build up Alisha’s pleasure again. ‘I can’t wait for our wedding, either.’  H e kissed her again, pressing his tongue against hers. ‘Maybe we should have booked it earlier... you might give birth during the wedding.’

‘Stop worrying and let’s fuck.’ Malcolm obeyed, pulled into a kiss. Alisha  placed a hand on his head , enjoying the feeling of his thick, warm cock in her pussy while his entire body wrapped around hers. The babies kicked against her belly and Malcolm felt the impacts against his hand , feeling much love for his unborn children. He hoped he wasn’t disturbing them too much, now thrusting in and out with moderate pace. A wet slapping noise sounded with every thrust he made, and juices from Alisha’s slick tunnel had begun to stain the bed further. Soon they would be combined with Malcolm’s.

He moved his hand away for a moment, and moved it down to Alisha’s ass. He squeezed at the thick, shapely flesh, rubbing his hand across the fine, filled-out flesh. Alisha moaned cutely, clearly enjoying Malcolm’s appreciation of her body. She loved sex, sure, but there was nothing quite like a man who thought you were downright  gorgeous . Malcolm continued to play with her cheek as he thrusted, kissing Alisha with more and more fervor. Eventually, he brought his hand back up to her belly, satisfied that he’d given her assets some love. 

‘Mm...’ moaned Malcolm. Now he thrusted fast, the pressure in his loins building rapidly. ‘I love you so much... I’m  gonna cum soon.’ Sex always felt amazing – but it was so much better with this girl than with anyone else. Maybe it was the added fact that the huge belly  in Malcolm’s hands  was filled with the products of their love – the feisty, squirming little babies who were making every effort to kick as hard as possible. 

Malcolm hoped they wouldn’t mind what was about to come . He gave a few last, powerful thrusts. ‘Here it comes, baby.’

‘I’m  cumming again, too! Kiss me!’ said Alisha. Malcolm obeyed, allowing Alisha to pull him into a kiss as he gave one final thrust, stretching Alisha as wide as possible and beginning to ejaculate against her cervix. He moaned into her mouth, sending powerful hot spurts of cum deep into her, as he had many, many times.

Alisha in turn coated her lover’s cock with juices,  cumming again and trapping Malcolm’s cock in place, coaxing more and more seed out. The kicks of her babies heightened her orgasm, reminding her in that critical moment of how happy she was, and how much she loved the babies growing in her belly.

Malcolm got off of her, his cock coming loose with a loud ‘pop’. He laid t here for a few moments, still coddling his soon-to-be-wife,  about to speak some more, when he heard a knock at the door. 

He looked at Alisha. ‘Shit! The wedding dress-fitters!’

+++

‘Turn around for me.’

The older lady fitting Alisha for a dress was trying to conceal her thoughts. Alisha was trying not to smirk. The woman, likely in her late forties, had no choice but to crouch down at Alisha’s front, side and behind to get all the proper measurements. 

The other two women were younger, and didn’t have the resting bitch face of the other. ‘You have such nice curves ; I want curves like that.’  s aid one.

‘Girl, I have big tits, but... damn! I’d be a man magnet if I had an ass and hips like yours. How old did you say you were again?’

‘Who cares? She’s more fertile than I’m ever  gonna be. Four babies in her, and she’s not even done cooking ‘em yet!’

Alisha chuckled at the chattering of the women. ‘It is a lot of fun having a big belly like this. You two should try it.’

‘Yeah,’ said the younger of the two women, ‘you’re just  absolutely huge! How do you even get around? And they’re kicking all the time! Mel’s got a great view of those big bulges from your babies.’

‘How is your butt so thick? Hey, Mel, how thick is her butt? I must be twice her age yet I’m never  gonna have an ass like that... geez, my man would fuck me  _ so hard  _ if I did!’

‘Will you two  _ please _ shut up?’ said Mel, taking Alisha’s measurements. ‘It’s already hard enough for me to concentrate with... I mean, yeah. It’s hard for me to concentrate. I doubt Miss Alisha wants to hear your pervy crap.’

‘Nah, it’s fine, I don’t mind.’ said Alisha.

Malcolm stood to the side of the room. He watched with interest as the woman, Mel , kept taking measurements of Alisha’s waist, torso and belly. Alisha winked at her fiancé, and Malcolm smiled back.

Mel was clearly trying to pretend she didn’t notice the massive, fresh  creampie leaking out of Alisha.


	6. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost time to have the babies.
> 
> Read tags before reading, controversial content within.
> 
> This story was written according to specifications dictated by a fan.

Alisha rubbed herself on Malcolm’s cock, as she’d done many times before. She bit her lip. She’d been grinding against him for a few minutes now, teasing the older man, just daring him to cum early. Malcolm lay back, content, groaning and moaning softly. It was a battle of his stamina versus his little girlfriend’s amazing technique. After all this time, she knew how to play him like a fiddle, and tease his thick, black cock in all the right ways to make him cum quickly... or slowly. Being nine months pregnant, Alisha’s belly had swollen to a truly massive size.

‘Mmm...’ moaned Malcolm. He turned his eyes upwards for a moment, where he had his hands pressed on the sides of Alisha’s belly. He noticed Alisha wince, right as he felt the flesh of her belly harden somewhat. He frowned. ‘You alright?’

‘Yeah, yeah, I’m good... it’s been doing that for a few days now . ’

‘Hurting and going hard sometimes?’

‘Yeah... don’t worry about it! I’m thinking about something else that’s hard, right now...’

‘This position?’

‘Nah, your dick, silly!’

‘Oh. Right.’ Malcolm chuckled, running his hands over Alisha’s belly as she continued grinding against him. The teasing really got to him. He’d been inside h er h undreds, if not thousands of times, yet it always got his heart racing and his blood pumping to be teased like this. It was  just  _ tantalizing _ _. _

‘ Mmm ...’ moaned Alisha, ‘I can’t wait to feel your-  agh !’ Alisha abruptly clutched her belly. She stopped, Malcolm’s cock still  pressed against her. ‘What the heck?’

‘You alright?’

‘My belly just went  super tight for a bit... aaah, ow. There it is again!’ She tried to start moving again, but stopped. ‘ Oooo ...  ahhhh ...’ she moaned, ‘that’s really weird.’

‘Shit...’ muttered Malcolm.

‘What the  hell is this? I... is there something wrong? My belly keeps...  Ngh !... keeps feeling all tight and hurting, then going back to normal again. Shit, am I gonna die? Are the babies gonna die?’

‘Calm down,’ Malcolm smiled  sheepis h ly , shaking his head. ‘You might be having contractions... I can’t say for sure, though.’

‘Okay... Should we  st \- ooooooo! Ah... should we stop? These seriously hurt... ’

‘We don’t have to stop, yet, only once you’re in labo ur so you can push the babies out. But, man... did it really have to be today of all days?’

‘ I could  give birth today?!’

‘I still can’t say for sure. I don’t know what it feels like...’ said Malcolm. ‘...but regardless, we only have to  stop  once your water breaks.’

‘Mm... I wanna finish up.’

‘You want to stop?’

Alisha shook her head. ‘No, I mean I  wanna finish. I  wanna feel good after this pain. I still want  cum in me.’

‘Okay. Let me help you out.’ Malcolm positioned his hands on the side of Alisha’s belly, and began to help lift her. ‘Up you go.’ Alisha sunk down onto Malcolm’s cock with a squelch. ‘There we go, just let me help you along.’ Alisha smiled, beginning to move, bouncing up and down with the help of her  fiancé's muscles.

Her movements were slow and hypnotic as she rode Malcolm. She smiled down at Malcolm as he moaned. The heaviness of the young girl’s belly was almost too much for Malcolm, but he managed. Sometimes, the two of them did enjoy a slow, leisurely fuck – in this position, that was all that Alisha could provide.

‘Oh, Alisha... it feels so good like this.’ Malcolm kept lifting his lover from the sides of her belly as she bounced. Loud, wet slapping noises sounded with every sensual movement Alisha made. Now at full-term, the girl could not get any bigger. The four babies had been oddly settled today... until the pain and tightness, that was. 

She was really beginning to feel uncomfortable. It was a struggle for her to lift her entire body up and down, even with Malcolm doing what he could do to help. Sure, this could be solved by just doing it in a different position… but Alisha wanted to do this one. ‘You alright? Asked Malcolm, ‘you look so heavy. Just hop off if you need to.’

‘I’m… ah, I’m good.’

Malcolm smiled. She really was an amazing girl.  ‘ You know… I  wonder how many times I’ve cum in you?’

Alisha smiled devilishly. ‘Never enough.’ Malcolm could now fit inside her quite nicely – the pain that was typical of their earlier encounters was almost gone. Not entirely, of course – she was still a young girl, and Malcolm’s cock wasn’t any less impressive. He found it strangely and persuasively arousing, seeing his soon-to-be-wife with a tremendously huge belly, taking things sensual and slow rather than hard and fast. Malcolm smiled, in thought as he stared at the movements of his children. They’d be out and about  soon enough . How would their life change after? He hoped Alisha would still want sex as often as she did now. Malcolm would never force her into anything she didn’t want to, but man, how could he live without this? Would she want to get pregnant again? The two of them had never reached a concrete answer on that. Malcolm had swayed to the view of just leaving it up to Alisha’s whims. If it meant seeing her with a belly like this, again... he’d impregnate her again in a heartbeat. He’d do it ten times over if she wanted. But only if she wanted.

‘I’m happy to oblige.’ Malcolm held his fianc ée' s belly. ‘I can go off any time. Just tell me when you’re  about to cum.’

Alisha continued riding him, going as fast  as  she could... which was not fast at all. She gritted her teeth with each contraction that wracked her young body, the babies starting up their kicking once again. ‘Oo... these babies are  gonna be rascals once they’re out.’

‘Mm...’ Malcolm tried to concentrate on not  cumming . He wouldn’t have to for much longer. ‘Your pussy is... you’re about to cum?’

Alisha closed her eyes as her body flooded with sharp pain once more. ‘Yeah, I’m gonna do it! I can’t... hold myself...’ Malcolm felt Alisha’s movements quickening. ‘Aaaaaaaah!’

Alisha slammed down with great force on Malcolm, unable to hold herself up any longer. Cum gushed from within Alisha’s young tunnel a s she orgasmed,  cumming powerfully on  Malcolm’s dick as a contraction rippled through her once again. Somehow, the effect of the intense pain and pleasure at once amplified her ejaculation – she nearly passed out from the powerful jolts rocking her whole body,  soaking Malcolm with her sticky juices.

The familiar feeling of hot cum flooding her pussy caused  Alisha  to feel a sense of contentment.  Malcolm moaned and groaned as he spurted his liquid love upwards into his fiancée's pussy, mixing with Alisha’s juices.  The ever-unlucky bed became stained with a mix of  their cum as it spilled out of Alisha.

They stayed in position, Alisha doing her best to avoid collapsing. She too could never imagine stopping this – recovering from the birth would be hard on her... mostly for the likely lack of sex. 

‘Let’s hurry up and get ready.’ said Malcolm.

‘Sure.’ said Alisha, ‘but are we gonna clean the  creampie out of me?’

‘...Maybe best to, this time.’

+++

Alisha stood steady as the woman helped fit into her dress. ‘Stand up straight, please.’

‘ Sorry... I’m trying. ’ They were in the back area of the town’s church, preparing in a timely manner. Contractions periodically struck Alisha, and she endured them as best as she could.

The woman fiddling with Alisha’s dress huffed. It was the same from before, Mel was her name. ‘Fine.’ She was accompanied by the same two chatty women as before.

‘You’re just so  _ huge!’  _ said one of the women. ‘I want to be that huge next year. I don’t know if I could carry four babies, but wow!’

‘Like, wow, girl. You’re like a big-ass balloon. If you’ve got four kids in you this young, you could give birth to, like, thirty by the time you’re my age.’

‘ Uh , I don’t know if I’ll -agh!’ Alisha began to respond, but was wracked by another contraction. The movement she made caused Mel to get a faceful of pregnant belly. ‘S-sorry...’

‘You alright, girl?’ said one of the talkative dress-fitters. ‘Do you need to go to the hospital? Those babies are gonna come out any moment!’

‘She’s  _ fine.'  _ Snapped Mel, answering for Alisha. _ ‘ _ She can walk down the aisle just fine. The ceremony won’t go on for too long, and after that she’ll be straight off to the hospital.’

‘I... I should be fine. I  wanna be Malcolm’s wife today. I’ll be okay.’  She didn’t mention that her and Malcolm had been considering a home birth. 

Mel narrowed her eyes up at her. ‘Yes, you won’t. Make sure you don’t take your time. After all, it’s acceptable in this town for a man to marry a  _ pregnant _ woman, so he can care for the child  _ once i _ t’s born.’

Alisha understood what she was trying to say, but didn’t like her tone. ‘... Okay .’  muttered Alisha.  Mel rolled her eyes and continued to help Alisha into her dress, which was specially designed to accommodate her gigantic belly. It was quite pretty, and Malcolm hadn’t skimped out on getting a pricey one. 

She’d already taken the time to marvel at it, though. Right now, she felt terribly distracted. It would not be ideal to start giving birth while walking down the aisle.  _ Just a little longer, babies,  _ she thought,  _ you just need to wait a little longer. _

Alisha became lost in thought about the future, for a little bit. Soon she would be a mommy. Though definitely nervous, Alisha didn’t feel herself regretting any of it. She loved babies – almost as much as she loved being pregnant, despite the inconveniences it caused. It felt so right – Malcolm obviously agreed. He loved her more and more, the bigger she got – would he think she was less beautiful once she went back to a normal size? No, that was a ridiculous thought. They weren’t getting married just for the heck of it, or because Malcolm was trapped into the situation due to the pregnancy. He could just as easily have ran for the hills the moment the pregnancy was confirmed. Hell, he’d done so much for his little wife and his little babies, Alisha felt guilty for even thinking that the older man would abandon her.

Boyfriend and girlfriend, to fiancé and fiancée, to husband and wife. Him and his kind,  huggy self, his  fatherlike manner... his big muscles, and his huge dick! Alisha wondered how they’d  do things going forward . Would they do it in the butt more often? Malcolm seemed pretty intent on her pussy, which Alisha didn’t mind one bit. She’d prefer if they discussed it beforehand if she was going to get pregnant again, though... she’d probably have more support and such for future pregnancies. Maybe ‘support’ wasn’t the right word – she was strong and independent, even at her age. But the two ladies still chattering away, who spoke of their want to get pregnant, Fay’s family members, other ladies from around town... there’d be  lewd  pregnant bellies all around! 

They’d kept the wedding guests to a manageable amount. Having met Fay’s extended family, almost all had ended up being invited. The curious, cute granddaughter they’d first met in this church a few weeks back proved very interesting to talk to, and never seemed to run out of questions for Alisha. She would definitely chat to her more in the future  \- a nd let her feel her belly if she ever got pregnant again. They’d met Fey’s daughter, her other daughter, her son, her other son, her sister, her other sister, and about ten different grandchildren between the ages of five and thirty... the _ other  _ half of her family members were spread out elsewhere across the country.

Alisha wondered what the babies would look like. They would surely inherit the dark skin tones of their parents, and hopefully their good looks as well! Alisha just knew her babies would be gorgeous. They’d never found out how many were boys and how many girls, but the doctor had at least told her they weren’t identical. She hoped there was at least one girl. If one of her girls had a baby reasonably young, Alisha would still be young enough to get pregnant herself – they could be best pregnant buddies! That was a little while away, though...

‘We’re done.’ said Mel. ‘Out you go.’

‘Now?’

‘Right now. Everyone’s waiting.’

+++

Alisha made her way to the front, distracted from the smiling faces of her wedding guests. A contraction wracked her body as she finally reached a well-dressed Malcolm, and she stumbled. Just a brief trip. She contained her nerves as best she could, standing with Malcolm.

The priest, the man from the other day, began to speak. ‘We are gathered here today...’

Malcolm noticed his bride-to-be's pain. She was clearly doing her best not to double over. He had many conflicting thoughts at once – how cute Alisha looked in that dress, how gigantic her belly was, how excited and nervous he was, and grave concern for Alisha. He didn’t want her to suffer, unavoidable as that was given the situation.

The priest continued reciting everything he needed to. He spoke appreciably fast, obviously aware of the situation.

Malcolm could stand idly no more. ‘ _ Should we stop?’  _ he mouthed silently at Alisha.

Alisha forced a smile, and shook her head. The priest continued the vows, before getting to the most important part.

She stared into Malcolm’s eyes. He was so handsome, especially when dressed-up and smiling happily. 

_ I do. _

Alisha, forgetting about the babies for a moment, smiled. 

_ I do. _

She leaned upwards, kissing Malcolm on the lips. This was not a kiss of passion and lust, as they’d shared many times before – it was one of love and commitment. Despite the awkward position created by their height difference and Alisha’s gargantuan pregnant belly, the young girl felt herself relaxing. All negative thoughts – of her marrying young, of the babies coming out, of her nerves – all were pushed aside in  favour of the happiness she felt to be  Malcolm’s wife – for real. She felt relaxed in every muscle of her body, as she broke off the kiss...

...and her water promptly broke.

There was an awkward pause. ‘Uh... Malcolm?

Malcolm’s heart raced. He was stunned for just a moment. ‘You’re, uh… having the babies.’ People in the church noticed right away , with varied reactions

‘Ah, praise the lord!’ cheered Fay, among the slew of murmurs and mutters. ‘Blessed with children the moment they kiss! This is such a miracle, it is.’ Many others smiled, clearly in agreement. Malcolm could not help but disagree, placing a hand on his forehead as he began to sweat.

The priest seemed more on Malcolm’s side, frowning at the churchgoers. ‘ Well, don’t all just stand there, help carry her out back! We must ensure the safe delivery of the children!’

A half-dozen men and women sitting in the front pews got up, and approached Alisha. Malcolm focused on his new wife, beginning to grab her to help in lifting her. ‘Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. I’m here for you.’

Carefully, but quickly, they began to carry Alisha to the back area of the church.


	7. Out Come the Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the story, Alisha finally has the babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written according to specifications dictated by a fan.  
> This chapter is the last for the time being. Content warning as this depicts birth.

‘Everyone out.’ Mel ordered calmly. The few people who were in the backroom started to clear out, unwilling to object. ‘Come on, get on with it. Got a woman in labor over here, don’t test me.’

In less than a minute, just Alisha, Mel, Malcolm, and one other woman remained in the room. She looked to be about forty, and had a considerably sized pregnant belly of her own, which was  still  dwarfed by Alisha’s.

The woman and Malcolm  helped Alisha into the room. ‘What… ah… are you doing here?’ Asked Alisha.

‘I’m a midwife , remember?  Sophie?  Fay’s my mother.’

‘ But you’re pregnant as well.’

‘ Yeah, and so’s my daughter , Elise. A lot of that going around lately. Do you feel them coming  down yet? The babies?’

‘Nah.’ Alisha shook her head.  ‘That water came out of me, and I’m just getting  that painful tightness every so often.’

‘That’s normal. Would you mind stripping off? That was  part of  why we had everyone clear out. I’m a midwife, I believe Mel’s given birth before, and he’s… well, your brand-new husband.’ She gestured to Malcolm. Alisha wasted no time in removing her clothes. Her pussy and insides felt so strange, as if she was slowly opening up. Come to think of it, that was probably exactly what was happening.

Alisha paced slowly around the room at Sophie’s instruction. Sophie explained what was happening, in a simple enough way to understand. Even though her water had broken, which meant the babies had to come out, they all still had to wait for her to ‘dilate’.

They waited… the silence began to get a bit awkward after a while, with a naked Alisha waddling around the room as best she could.  ‘Malcolm?’ Asked Sophie. ‘This might still take a while. Maybe you can distract her a bit. Comfort her. It could move things along. Mel and I are going to go outside – we'll be just outside the door when you need us, don’t worry. We all good?’

Malcolm nodded. ‘Yeah.’

‘Okay.’ Sophie ushered a muttering Mel out of the door, and closed it behind them. ‘Just come out, or holler for us. Seriously, we’re not going anywhere. We’ll check back soon.’

Malcolm turned to his new wife, who smiled despite it all. She was as cute as always. Malcolm approached her, draping his arms across her. ‘How you holding up?’

‘I’m good! I sort of thought I’d be pushing them out by now... I’m feeling pretty nervous, too. I know it’s gonna hurt...’

Malcolm began to rub her back, attempting to relax the girl. ‘I know, baby. But I’ll be here for you the whole time. And besides, it’ll be worth it. We’ll get to meet the babies, finally.’

‘I can’t wait.’ Alisha moaned quietly, happy to feel Malcolm’s touch. ‘I wonder how many girls there’ll be?’

‘I guess we’ll see soon...’ Malcolm continued rubbing and massaging her as best he could. ‘I hope we have at least one of each.’

‘But it would be pretty funny if we had all of one kind.’

Malcolm scoffed. ‘Imagine four boys. They’d probably be out making babies the moment they could.’

‘Sure, if they’re anything like their naughty Daddy! Or maybe they’ll knock up older girls? That would be so funny.’

‘Geez, I can just imagine four girls, too... four little versions of you? I’d have to make sure they don’t all go out and get pregnant...’

Alisha chuckled. ‘Now why would you do that? Ah. Ow... contraction again...’ Pressed up against her husband, almost subconsciously, Alisha started swaying her hips back and forth... ‘If I get to be a mommy already, maybe they’ll do the same someday, and then-’ she noticed something. She turned her head around towards Malcolm, a cheeky grin plastered to her face. ‘ Heehee ... even though I’m about to have the babies... you’ve gone all hard again!

Malcolm felt embarrassed. ‘Uh... sorry! Sorry about that. It’s just, even now... what are you doing?’ Alisha had turned so her front was facing Malcolm. Still standing, she leaned down as best she could... beginning to reach down into Malcolm’s pants. 

‘This is a way to distract myself, right? Come on, let me just... pull these down a bit...’

‘Well, I guess if you put it that way... anything that calms you down, just ask.’

‘Focusing on this’ll calm me down.’ she looked up at Malcolm, her gigantic gravid belly sticking out. It made low rumbling noises and the occasional wobbling movement. Some of them really hurt, but...  _ no. Focus on the dick. ' _ This is the thing that put these babies inside me in the first place. It’s so weird... nine months back, they were just the stuff inside here.’ She cupped Malcolm’s balls.

‘Oooh...’ Alisha stroked her husband’s cock with masterful technique, trying not to go too fast. Malcolm tried not to look at her too much... she was still sexy, even in  _ this  _ state. ‘Oh, Alisha... you’re so good at this... but should we really be doing it right now?’

‘I’m _distracting_ myself.’ She began to stroke him faster, before beginning to lick his tip. She closed her eyes, poking Malcolm’s cock with her tongue, before engulfing his length with her mouth. She began to give Malcolm a blowjob, but could not find herself doing the task at a slow pace. It was too easy, and the pain in her belly kept taking her attention.

With one hand on her belly, Alisha began to take most of Malcolm’s cock into her mouth. She rubbed at the massive fleshy sphere, now so big that she could only just reach her hand to the end of it. Still, she tried to calm herself by rubbing her own belly, moving her lips back and forth on Malcolm’s length at a rapid, lustful pace. She licked the underside, and gave the occasional stroke to his hairy balls with her free hand. Malcolm enjoyed the feeling enormously, even though he preferred to start off slow. He tried to hold in his load for as long as possible, allowing Alisha to ‘distract’ herself for as much time as she could. However, this position was one of his favourites – and while Alisha still had her round pregnant belly, Malcolm would be aroused by it. There was something ever-amazing about seeing the result of what he’d done, the changes created to accommodate his children.

‘Shit…’ muttered Malcolm, trying not to be too loud. He didn’t want Mel and Sophie to hear. ‘I’m gonna cum… I’m about to.’

‘Mmmhmm.’ She had wanted Malcolm to last longer… but really, going so fast and with such masterful technique, what had she expected? She felt the telltale throbbing against her tongue as Malcolm exploded inside her mout h. He just never seemed to run out of cum… Alisha dutifully swallowed and gulped down the thick, familiar liquid. She did her best to focus.  _ Make him feel good. Think about something else. Don’t think about the belly pains. _

Malcolm, for his part, tried to keep his eyes on Alisha as she gave him a powerful orgasm. She continued swallowing, until she’d finished every drop of Malcolm’s cum. She licked her lips. ‘Did that feel good?’

‘Excellent. I’m real glad I married you.’

‘Same for me! I love all the things we can do with your dick, and...’ Alisha paused, ‘oooo.... I can feel it... shit! I can feel one coming down now! I... I’ve gotta push!’ Malcolm caught Alisha as she staggered. She’d almost forgotten about the pain, but now that seemed unavoidable.

‘Mel! Sophie! Get in here!’ he called out. The two women responded in seconds, opening up the door and filing in. Malcolm almost forgot to put his dick away – he hurriedly tucked it back into his pants, trying to look proper as Sophie rushed towards Alisha. Mel, frustratingly perceptive, narrowed her eyes at Malcolm.

Sophie and Malcolm positioned Alisha as per the specifications of the young girl. They offered to let her lie down, but she suggested a squatting position. Eventually, Malcolm ended up on his knees, in front of his wife. Alisha wrapped her arms around his neck, and allowed Malcolm to wrap his arms around her. Their height difference meant Alisha could bury her face in his chest, just as she’d wanted. Malcolm obeyed every instruction his wife and the midwife gave.

‘Yep, she’s definitely dilated enough.’ With some difficulty due to her own pregnant state, Sophie had positioned below Alisha’s pussy, where the children would soon enter the world. ‘Every time you feel the need to push, do it. Just make sure you breathe. Pay attention to what I tell you, okay?’

‘Please... AAAAAARGH! IT’S COMING DOWN! IT HURTS!’ Alisha screamed.

‘I’m right here, baby. You're doing great. You’re doing really well.’  said Malcolm. Alisha felt a moderate amount of comfort, wrapped in the loving arms of her husband as she started to push as hard as she could. She could feel the head of one of her babies as it stretched open her birth canal, moving down ever so slowly. The knowledge of Malcolm being there was not quite enough to offset the pain – nothing could hurt more than pushing something quite large out of quite a small space.

‘Just breathe, baby.’ said Malcolm. ‘Make sure you keep breathing.’

‘THIS HURTS A LOT! BREATHING... IS... HARD!’

‘Just focus on it, baby... remember, I’m right here for you. Lean on me as much as you like.’

Yet, the baby didn’t move so slow after all – the doctor had cleared Alisha for this for a reason. Before long, the first baby’s head was visible. ‘You’re doing very well, sweetie.’ said Sophie, ‘keep it up, one’s almost out.’

‘AAAAAGGGH....  Oo ...  oo ...’ Malcolm could not see his child emerging from this angle. Not that it mattered. They’d have all the time in the world to get acquainted, soon enough. He was feeling a bit of pain himself – Alisha's fingernails were digging into his back terribly. They didn’t matter in the least – if there was ever a time for the attitude of  _ ‘‘tis just a scratch’,  _ this was it. Cuts meant nothing when the love of your life was giving birth.  _ ‘ _ M - Malcolm... I can feel it coming out of my pussy! I can feel it, it’s going out!’

Sophie gave an  _ mhm _ _. ‘ _ Yes , it is , sweetheart. Your baby’s crowning.’

‘It’s what?’

‘That’s a good thing, it means the head’s com ing  out. A few more good pushes should do it!’

Alisha made some attempt at a nod, but was stopped by a painful contraction. ‘Th-that was kind of fast, actually... AAAAAAAARGH!’ Malcolm held her tightly in place. ‘IT’ S COMING OUT MORE!’ With a series of loud, pained grunts and huffs, Alisha continued pushing. Malcolm muttered soothing words into her ears; that he was right here, that everything would be fine, that she was doing great.

W ith one last, great push and a gush of liquid,  Alisha’s first child emerged completely, guided safely into the waiting hands of Sophie. Alisha collapsed forward onto her knees, guided slowly downwards by Malcolm. ‘He’s out! Malcolm, you want to cut the cord?’

Malcolm, feeling a flurry of emotions, grabbed the scissors from Mel, who had mostly been standing aside and letting Sophie do the work. Sophie handed him his child, who was certainly making a lot of noise – he was a boy. A beautiful, adorable... slimy, wrinkly boy. Malcolm severed the umbilical cord as carefully as possible, then Mel came to take the baby, while Sophie directed Alisha to stand up. Still wearing her calm, resting bitch face, she cleaned the boy off and deftly wrapped him up, before handing the baby to Alisha.

Alisha could barely focus. The pain was rapidly subsiding, but she felt terribly exhausted. She was sweaty across most of her body, which Sophie was wiping off without being asked. Obviously, Alisha also felt sore down there, but also  felt  an overwhelming sense of relief. She almost wanted to keel over and fall asleep, but remembered that there were still three babies to go. She could focus enough to realise what was being handed to her, and that she now had her very own little baby. Still breathing heavily, she gently grabbed the child, and smiled at him. ‘Hey... it’s... a little guy!’

‘That’s one.’ said Mel, flatly. Alisha began to fawn and fuss over the little baby, talking about names with Malcolm as she put it to one of her breasts. This was a short-lived event, however. ‘I need you to give him to me. We’ve got three more to go and this little tyke needs to be out of the way.’

‘You’re not gonna... not gonna take him away, are you?’

Mel rolled her eyes. ‘No, I’m just putting him to the side. Look, I know I’m not exactly the smiling and maternal type, but you can trust him with me. See? He’s already calming down.’ 

Alisha waddled around the room, assisted extensively by Malcolm. She gushed and fawned over the little baby she’d just had, amazed at how tiny he was. Had she really fit  _ four  _ of these inside her belly? She rubbed her belly again.  _ Actually, yeah. That definitely fits four babies. _ She thought. ‘I wanna hold my baby...’ said Alisha.

‘You’ll have all the time in the world to hold him, soon enough.’ said Mel. ‘Is the next kid ready to come out yet?’

‘Seems like he’s taking his time.’ said Malcolm. Alisha continued to pace around the room at a snail’s pace, assisted by her husband. The movements of the next baby inside her were causing a lot of pain, with weak contractions happening occasionally. Alisha realised that they were gradually getting stronger... and hurting more, too.

‘Aaaaaaaaagh...’ she groaned, ‘there’s another one...’

‘Can we position her for the birth, please?’ asked Sophie. ‘It shouldn’t be much longer.’

‘Ugh... this hurts so much... how am I gonna get three more out?’

‘You’ll be fine, baby. It won’t take that long. The first wasn’t so hard, was it?’

‘I guess... it didn’t take as long as I- AAAAAAAAAAH! OW, THAT ONE WAS STRONG! HERE IT COMES!’ Malcolm caught her as she almost fell down, squatting down closer to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, his powerful muscles keeping her firmly in place. ‘AH! AH! AHHHH!’ Malcolm kept his arms wrapped around her.

‘Come on, sweetheart.’ said Sophie. ‘Just breathe deep and focus.’

‘I AM!’ Alisha cried out as she felt the baby move a little further inside of her. ‘OW!’

‘Think happy thoughts. Think of a happy moment.’

Alisha did her best, while continuing to push her second baby out. She tried to obey Sophie’s instruction, thinking of Malcolm. He was right here, arms around her, close to her. Him and his comforting touch would be around for a very long time. Even when their children were all grown up, or had children of their own. Hopefully he’d still be around when their grandchildren were grown up. Alisha was in too much pain to do the math on how likely that was.

She thought of her first time with Malcolm, when he’d probably gotten her pregnant. She was so flat and small back then, but she’d found her now-husband handsome right away. She thought of seeing their cool new house for the first time, and loving it. Thinking how it would be a perfect place for the babies. She thought of seeing her belly start to swell up, and get bigger with every passing day. She thought of finding out how many babies she had in her.

Soon, only half of those would still be inside. The happy thoughts, and the loving touch of Malcolm, made her feel safe and somewhat more at ease. She continued to push and push, this baby taking longer than the first despite the baby boy opening her up so much. ‘OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!’ she screamed again. He was halfway through, and Alisha noticed something else. An extra feeling, cutting through all of the pain. She knew it well. This was embarrassing.  S he hoped the other ladies wouldn’t notice, but given Mel’s track record...

‘Here we go, it’s crowning. One last good push should do it, sweetie.’ said Sophie, ready to catch the emerging new life. Alisha tried to avoid what she knew was coming, but could not. With one last, great squeezi n g push,  she gave birth to the second child,  feeling some extra liquid come down as the baby passed through. She wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that she’d just had an orgasm while giving birth to a baby. There was no way Sophie couldn’t have noticed.

The midwife gave it only a passing glance, focused on the safety of the baby. Malcolm held his wife steady, trying to get a look at his second child. One of the other ladies cut the cord, before showing the child to Malcolm and the exhausted Alisha. 

‘It’s a girl.’ said Sophie. ‘She looks healthy and just like her Mommy!’

Alisha allowed herself a smile, panting too much to respond. Two more to go.

She could tough out anything for the babies.

+++

At Sophie’s direction, Alisha lay on the couch to rest. She remained in labor, but was still waiting for the third child to come down. She had a baby on each of her breasts, feeding hungrily on their Mommy. Both had calmed down, content with the idea of being outside of their Mommy’s womb. No more belly to kick for them. ‘I love them so much! They’re gorgeous.’ said Alisha.

‘What do you wanna name them? A boy and a girl... at least we know it’s not four of the same sex!’

Alisha thought to herself, looking down to the hungry faces of her babies. ‘Hmmm. I had an idea...’

‘I was thinking, for the boy... I wanted to call him River.’ said Malcolm. ‘It’s just a name I like. Now that I’ve seen him... I think it’d suit him.’

Alisha smiled as said baby boy sucked at her nipple. So hungry. ‘It’s a little unusual, but I love it. I think we should name him that. For the little girl... can we call her Journey?’

‘Hm...’ said Malcolm, ‘it’s a little unusual, but I love it! And fitting, considering all we’ve gone through to have her.’

‘That was why I thought of it! No weird spellings o r anything, though. Just Journey. Does she really look like me?’

‘Amen to that, and yes, I think she does. Wait till her hair really comes in.’ Malcolm watched his children intently, touching River’s tiny hand. Unsurprisingly, the boy ignored him. Figures. Boys and tits, right? ‘I think they’re both beautiful.’ He leaned down and gave Alisha a quick kiss on the lips, pulling away so as not to disturb his babies. River and Journey seemed to finish feeding at the same time, snuggling their heads into their Mommy’s chest. 

Alisha giggled. ‘I think they’re going to... ow... OW! THIRD BABY! COMING NOW!’

‘Shit.’ muttered Malcolm. Sophie and Mel sprang straight into action, coming to delicately remove the children. River gave a short cry of protest, making Alisha feel a bit sad. Only a bit – the pain of another strong contraction stole all of her attention.

‘AAAAAAH! I don’t think... I can stand up any more.’

‘It’s okay, sweetie, this position is fine.’ said Sophie, coming over. ‘It’s the same as before. Just breathe and focus.’

‘But... but I wanted Malcolm to be close, and hugging me- OOOOOOOOOOOOO! OW!’

‘Not happening, sweetheart.’ said Mel. ‘Just push there. You’ll be right, your hubby’s right here.’

Alisha could not respond. Malcolm gave words of encouragement, kneeling at his wife’s side. Alisha gripped his hand very tightly. Were she older and stronger, Malcolm surmised that she’d break something in his hand or wrist.  _ Still wouldn’t hurt as much as giving birth,  _ thought Malcolm.

Especially this time around. ‘AAAAAAAAAAGH! I can’t do this one... it hurts too much! I can’t do it!’ 

‘Yes you can, sweetheart.’ Said Sophie, who leaned in to Malcolm. ‘You noticed she had an orgasm the second time, right?’

‘Yeah.’

‘That could help her out here, again. From what I can tell, this baby is larger than the others. You’re her husband, do something gentle to make her... you know.’ 

‘Sure.’ Malcolm moved towards Alisha, who glanced towards him. ‘How about I help you out, baby?’

‘OKAY!’ yelled Alisha, beginning to scream again. This baby was so much harder to get through. It wasn’t stuck, she could feel it going through just a bit more with each powerful push she gave... but the baby was just so big. She became aware of Malcolm’s touch – her husband was stroking her clit, rubbing it in slow, rhythmic movements. ‘Nggh... Malcolm, are you... sure?’

‘Just relax and let me-’ he was interrupted by another scream of pain from Alisha.

Sophie could now see the head. It was indeed a big one, but slow-moving. ‘Keep it going, keep it going. Keep breathing.’

Alisha’s breathing pace increased at the pleasure of Malcolm’s touch. She would’ve thought it an inappropriate time to do this... but honestly, it was helping to ease the pain a bit. Not by a huge amount, but just enough that Alisha could tolerate it. She pushed again and again, with each powerful contraction that wracked her body, and, little by little, her third child was coming out.

Malcolm could see his child coming forth. He gave Alisha a final few vigorous strokes, then pulled his hand away, allowing the baby to crown. ‘It  _ is  _ a big one...’ he said.

‘Come on, sweetie. Don’t think about me, just ignore me.’ said Sophie. ‘Focus on Malcolm and your baby.’

‘Nggggggggggh!’ moaned Alisha. Malcolm’s ministrations had provided something to distract her, and now that he’d stopped... she was finally finishing up. ‘HERE IT COMES!’

Giving one last surging push to her baby, Alisha felt another orgasm, making her moan in a bizarre mix of intense pain and pleasure as her baby slid out of her slick tunnel. Sophie picked up the child and cut its umbilical cord, before cleaning it off with Mel. It began to scream and cry. Sophie had actually had some juices squirted onto her arms, past her gloved hands. Being a professional midwife, however, she wasn’t inclined to complain. ‘It’s a little girl.’ she announced. ‘Well, not a little girl.’

‘Huh?’ asked Malcolm, momentarily confused.

‘Not a  _ little  _ one.’ clarified Mel. ‘For a quadruplet pregnancy, that girl is on the larger side.’

Alisha breathed deeply, in and out. ‘That one hurt...  I mean... hah... they all hurt, but that one... was... hurting a lot.’

Malcolm looked into her eyes. ‘It’s out now. Just one more.’

‘I don’t know if I can handle one more... but I... I think it’s coming out already.’

‘You can feel it?’ asked Sophie, hurriedly.

‘Yeah, it feels like it’s already coming out, like the last three... I’ll totally die if it’s as big as the last one.’

‘You’ll be fine, sweetie, you’ve done amazing so far.’ said Sophie. ‘Mel, look after this one.’ Sophie handed the third baby to Mel, who saw to cleaning the baby and placing her safely with the others, out of harm’s way.

‘I don’t think... AAAAAAAAAGH!’ screamed Alisha. ‘AAAAAAGH... I CAN’T... I can’t...’ to the great alarm of Malcolm, Alisha passed out.

‘Shit!’ he held Alisha’s hand tightly. ‘Come on, baby, don’t give up. I love you, alright? I want all our babies to make it, you’ve just gotta hang in there...’ He touched her belly lightly, feeling strange movements. ‘I need you here, and our babies need you. All you need to do is push out the last one, come on! You’re tough, you’re beautiful, you can do it!’

‘She needs to be conscious,’ said Sophie, ‘Mel, keep watching the other babies. Shit. Alisha? Open your eyes!’ Alisha did not respond. ‘Ah, shit. If I can just...’

Alisha opened her eyes.

‘...Alisha, sweetheart, are you alright?’

‘Oh, thank God.’ said Malcolm. ‘Alisha, I’m here, baby.’

‘Huh... wha?’ the laboring girl looked around. ‘Ah, crap, did I pass out?’

‘Yes, but you’re here now.’

She narrowed her eyes. ‘Which baby am I up to?’

‘The last one, it’s more than halfway there.’ said Sophie. ‘It’s coming down  very  quickly, it’s definitely not as big as the last one.’

‘NNNNNNNNNNNNGH!’ Alisha moaned, gripping Malcolm’s hand tightly, exhausted. ‘WHEN. WILL. THIS. END?!’

‘This is the last one, Alisha,’ said Malcolm, ‘I’m here for you. Just breathe and focus, it’s the last baby.’

‘AHHHHHHHHHH!’ with a squelching noise, Alisha’s final baby began to crown. ‘GET IT OUUUUUUUUUUT!’

‘It’s almost there. One last good push.’

‘Here... we... GOOOOOOOOOOOO!’ Alisha pushed her final child out into the waiting arms of Sophie, who caught it neatly. 

Alisha could hardly move beyond breathing movements, and the congratulations and praise of Sophie and her husband went unnoticed. She’d done it. The babies were out. She was a mommy to four. She was able to avoid passing out again, focusing on the thought that she was finished, over and done with the birthing of her babies. And she wanted to meet the last one. 

She slowly registered Malcolm’s voice, speaking to her. ‘Alisha.’

‘Wha?’

Malcolm handed the baby to her. Somebody had cut the cord already. ‘It’s another girl. Look at her, she’s so cute.’

‘She’s crying...’ Alisha held her baby girl, who almost immediately began to calm down. She could sense her Mommy’s touch. ‘Aw... I love her... I love her so much.’

‘You’re now the momma to three girls and a boy.’ said Sophie.

‘How  are  you feeling?’ asked Malcolm. ‘It’s all over now.’  

‘I am sore. That hurt. That is all.’ Replied Alisha, as her final daughter began to breastfeed. ‘Silly baby... so hungry... heh...’

Mel gave the slightest hint of a chuckle. ‘Alright. You’re done. We should get everyone checked out in the hospital.’

‘Babies all look fine.’ said Sophie. ‘You did very well, Alisha. You too, Malcolm.’

Malcolm shook his head. ‘Yeah, I think my wife did most of the work here...’

‘Nah, she’s right...’ said Alisha, ‘thanks for helping me, and being here for me... and sticking with me.’

‘Love you lots.’ Malcolm gave her a kiss on the head, then started to touch his baby’s hand. ‘Hey there, little lady. Who’s a good girl? Who’s a gorgeous little girl?’

‘Wait, if we’re going to the hospital... does that mean I have to walk...?’ asked Alisha, puffing her cheeks out.

‘Haha, I think you’re entitled to just a little bit of help!’ joked Malcolm.

+++

Later,  Alisha sat in the hospital bed, alternating between which two babies to hold. Malcolm, sitting on an adjacent chair, introduced himself to them one at a time. Their doctor, Dr. Brindley, was examining all of the babies.

Alisha’s belly had deflated to some degree. It would be a while before it was back to normal size, and the doctor had told her to expect a fair bit of loose skin around her midsection. Malcolm assured her several times that he would love her not one bit less. The belly was nice and all, he’d said, but certainly wasn’t the reason he’d married her and committed so much to her.

Dr. Brindley, a tall, bald black man, finished examining the boy, River. ‘Well, I can safely give your children a clean bill of health,’ he said, ‘as for you, Alisha, you’ve held up extremely well for a girl your age. Your lower anatomy is uncommonly... developed. Some at your age would risk long-term injury or infertility giving birth vaginally... to quadruplets, no less.’

‘What’s more, your babies seem... perfect as far I can see. No defects or visible abnormalities for the tests I’ve performed. No physical ones, at least. Being quadruplets, they’re all a bit on the smaller side... well, no. Three of them are. The other is not.’

‘ You’re telling me...’ said Alisha. 

‘Is there a reason for that?’ asked Malcolm.

‘Not really. One was just bigger. And I must mention, even with what I just said – the three  others are still larger than  typical children from multiple-child pregnancies. Medically speaking, you are  quite  a stounding, and a lmost an anomaly. Oh, try saying that times ten times fast.’ He shook his head. ‘It sounds like you also had a mercifully short labor.’

‘It didn’t feel like that!’ retorted Alisha.

‘Oh, it never does. Still, you seem to have pulled through nicely. Normally the risk of a girl your age giving birth is quite enormous. I often say to pregnant patients – women have been doing this since the dawn of time, and chances are you’ll be just as fine!’ he adjusted his glasses, pausing. ‘Well... there’s a few caveats. Most pregnant wom e n who consult me are not quite so young, or carrying quite so many babies. I know my assessment of everything has been... positive, but I do have a few  things to bring up .’

‘Go on.’ said Malcolm, occupied with  one of his babies . The  little rascal kept trying to fiddle with and grab  Malcolm' s large fingers. 

‘So, caveats. I strongly recommend that you hold off on any further pregnancies for a considerable amount of time.’ Alisha wasn’t sure how to feel about that. ‘You are lucky, as I have said.  Chances are you’ll still  be able to carry and deliver children perfectly fine in the future – but I’m recommending a quite extended recovery time for you.  Longer than the stock standard six weeks, for certain. That’s if you even want more. Even with adults, multiple pregnancies like this are high-risk.’

‘I think we’ve decided four babies will do for the time being, anyway.’ said Malcolm. 

‘But yes...’ said the doctor, ‘you delivered four children with essentially no long-term damage, and with all four babies in perfect health... I’ve seen nothing quite lik e it! I should write a book about you. Or perhaps a whole story , and then I can post it on the internet! ’ Alisha and Malcolm looked at him with raised eyebrows. ‘I was joking about the story! But you would be a helpful study for medical non-fiction.’

‘...Yeah, maybe later.' Said Alisha.

‘Oh, and don’t be embarrassed about the orgasmic childbirth. It is a perfectly valid way to ease the process of labor , f or some women. You included; it seems!’ said Dr. Brindley.

Neither Malcolm nor Alisha could heed the advice of not being embarrassed.

‘Now, there was one last thing I needed to check on little River here...’

That reminded Malcolm. He turned to Alisha, who was breastfeeding the last of her two babies. Indeed, side by side, number three was definitely larger. She wasn’t a fat baby – just larger in size all around.

‘What do you want to name her?’ asked Malcolm.

‘I dunno, I’ve only got one name.’

‘How about Charity? For our bigger girl.’

Alisha chuckled. ‘That’s funny. Cause she hurt the most...’

‘Hey, come on. She’s beautiful, too. She needs a beautiful name.’

‘She is... I think Charity’s great.’

‘That’s a bit of a play on words, I suppose.’ 

Alisha narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Is this what they call dad jokes? Already? It’s only been a few hours!’

‘I’m starting early.’ Malcolm laughed, and Dr. Brindley gave a slight chuckle. ‘So, what were you thinking for our last girl? Probably something with a similar theme, right?

‘Right.’ said Alisha. Looking at the face of her loving husband, and of the two babies sitting with her, Alisha felt the name more appropriate than ever.

‘So?’ asked Malcolm.

Alisha looked into her baby’s eyes. They reminded her of Malcolm’s. ‘Let’s call her Hope.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up the story of these two - for now.
> 
> Hope you liked - seems like a fair few people did. Nobody's commented, though, barring one rude person. At time of publishing this, 96 people have left a kudos - 70 of which were anonymous guests without an account. Fine by me! Please leave me a kudos if you've enjoyed the story. Somebody gets to be the lucky 100th person to like it!
> 
> EDIT: We have hit 100. Thank you to everyone who helped reach this milestone.
> 
> I'd love a comment with your thoughts, too, but understand why that might be too much to ask. The 'comment moderation' thing simply means I can choose to remove rude/hateful comments in one click, in case you were wondering. You can both kudos and comment anonymously, and without making an account on this website.
> 
> All chapters were written according to the wishes of a fan. I do write things for people, it's just that I think this website is a bit iffy about a certain 'C' word. It's a long one and it doesn't refer to any kind of genitalia. My email is open about these matters at any time.
> 
> In future, I may mark this story as complete, but for now I will leave that box unchecked.  
> Peace out, perverts


	8. Back - This Time, With a Friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naughty little momma is back! Now she's married and back into a normal life.   
> One day, Alisha walks home with one of her best female friends from school... unfortunately, that friend is hot, and Alisha is very, very horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited return to the Sexual Misadventures of Alisha, courtesy of the person who had me write the first 7 chapters.   
> Consider Chapters 1 - 7 to be Book 1 - now we are on to Book 2 of The Sexual Misadventures of Alisha.  
> As always, read the tags, and rude comments will most likely be ignored and removed. Life's too short to deal with people who did not read the tags.
> 
> All chapters of this work have been written according to the specifications of a fan.

It felt good to have help and friendship for a girl of Alisha’s situation. Between her having to go to school and Malcolm needing to work to support them, looking after four babies could get difficult. That was where Lily’s family came in.

‘It was all worth it, though, wasn’t it?’ Lily, whom Alisha had first met at the local church, was now a classmate of hers. They were now close friends – Lily had a keen interest in men, pregnancy and babies, since her upbringing had been quite restrictive. ‘Even if it hurt to have them at the end, it’s fun to have babies, right?’

‘I sure think so!’ responded Alisha. ‘I love the little tykes, but thank your folks for looking after them for me. They’re so much work, sometimes!’ Alisha smiled at her friend. ‘Maybe you’ll have babies soon as well.’

‘Well, Mom says I’m too young…’ Lily, of course, didn’t immediately say ‘no way’. She looked her age, with green eyes, freckles across her face, and strikingly beautiful red hair tied into pigtails. Alisha honestly thought she was gorgeous. She felt a bit confused about her feelings as of late, to be perfectly honest. ‘Anyway. That’s your house, there, isn’t it?’

‘Yeah.’ Alisha frowned. They were supposed to head to Lily’s place first to pick up all the kids, but Alisha had a little problem. ‘Damn it. My boobs are leaking again.’

‘Should we go in your house, then?’

Alisha nodded, heading towards the front steps. She still expected to see a big pregnant belly when she looked down, sometimes. Her and Malcolm didn’t plan on more children just yet, which meant Alisha was extra horny. Her birth control gave her that side-effect. So. Many. Hormones. She needed sex _constantly_ , yet she could not have it. Stupid school. She still masturbated at lunch time, of course.

‘Let’s go in.’ said Alisha. ‘I’ll change into something more comfortable.’

+++

In the past year, Alisha had grown a bit taller. Her ass, while still delightfully large and thick for a girl her age, had shrunk down from its pregnancy size. Her hips, however, were much, much wider, so wide that she could easily rest one of her babies on her hip for them to sit on. Her breasts had grown from the little nubs they once were, sitting comfortably now at a B-cup. That was what happened when you had to feed four hungry babies and a naughty Daddy. Totally-flat Alisha was no more.

Lily noticed all of the above, trying to avert her gaze from Alisha’s body as the young Mommy changed out of her clothes. She could not do it. A naked girl her age, right in front of her? Lily liked boys, but… ‘you’re really hot, Alisha.’ Lily was notoriously blunt in conversation. Sexual matters were no exception. ‘I’m jealous of you. Your body, I mean.’

Alisha stretched, showing her bare chest off to her friend. ‘Really? I always thought you were cute.’ Alisha felt surprised to hear herself say it. ‘I see the way boys look at you, too. A few men, also.’ Alisha giggled cutely. Malcolm still wasn’t due home for a while and Alisha’s desire had gone unchecked for too long. She approached Lily, still butt-naked.

‘Alisha? What are you doing?’ Alisha pulled her friend into a kiss, starting to make out with her. It had been completely spur of the moment. She’d always felt her friend to be cute, but never thought too deeply about that. Here she was, pulling Lily into a kiss and running her hands slowly down the other girl’s back.

‘Mm!’ Lily moaned in surprise for a moment, before closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Alisha. The two exchanged a long, wordless kiss, silently making out save for the wet noises filling the room. Lily couldn’t believe how good it felt to touch her own lips against her friend’s.

They stood there, keeping at it for a minute or so. Lily’s head swam with thoughts as she ran her hands across Alisha’s young, hot body. Did this mean she was gay now? Was Alisha her girlfriend? No, she was married to the handsome man with the big bulge in his pants. Was Alisha gay now?

‘Erm…’

Alisha’s eyes widened. She broke the kiss and turned to her side. ‘M-Malcolm!’

Malcolm stood in the doorway. The car accident he’d seen at the side of the road on the way home was now the second most unusual thing of the day. His little wife was making out with a girl. ‘Huh. Hi, Alisha. Hi, Lily.’

‘Hi, Malcolm.’ Said Lily, her face stained with saliva from Alisha’s sloppy kissing.

‘I…I… I’m sorry!’ Alisha frantically apologised. ‘I…I didn’t mean to cheat on you. I was just so horny!’

Malcolm didn’t seem upset – just shocked. ‘Uh… hm. Certainly not what I was expecting to walk home to.’

Lily took a step towards him. ‘Uh… maybe we can make it up to you? I mean… if Alisha is willing to share.’

‘Hm?’ Malcolm was well-acquainted with Lily. He definitely considered her among the more attractive white girls he knew. ‘Make it up how?’

‘I mean… only if Alisha’s okay with me doing stuff. With you.’

Alisha looked from Malcolm, then back to Lily. Malcolm was hard and erect. His cock poked through the top of his pants, which he had stripped down to. ‘Geez. Make up for you ‘cheating’, so to speak, by letting me do stuff with your friend?’ Malcolm shrugged. ‘You okay with this, Alisha?’

Alisha thought for a moment, then nodded and smiled. ‘Look at her!’ Alisha gestured to Lily, who was utterly transfixed on Malcolm’s cock. ‘She’s liked you since the moment she saw you. I’m feeling horny and generous today… so, good idea, Lily! Let me show you why my big husband is awesome.’

Lily nodded, as if in a trance. ‘Okay.’0

Alisha got onto her knees in front of Malcolm. ‘I’m sorry for cheating… I just-‘

‘It’s fucking hot, Alisha. Walking in, seeing you two kissing like that… all this time and I didn’t know you were bi-curious. Or just, you know… flat-out bi.’

‘Wow… Ok, then! So… it’s not a problem if I maybe… sorta… like girls also?’ asked Alisha. ‘But only sorta. I still love your big dick most of all!’

Malcolm shook his head. ‘No shame in it.’ Alisha slid his pants slowly down to the floor, letting Malcolm’s cock spring forth.

It stood there, naked and exposed. ‘I don’t want my hubby to be mad at me!’ proclaimed Alisha. ‘Let me touch your dick!’ In Alisha’s eyes, it was every bit as majestic as ever.

'I could never be mad at you.' said Malcolm. Lily, on the other hand, was seeing a massive, black cock for the first time. ‘You like it, Lily? This is what my dick looks like.’ Said Malcolm. ‘Alisha plays with it every single day.’

Lily edged closer. ‘It’s so huge…’ she got onto her knees beside Alisha, her gaze fixated on Malcolm’s erect length. ‘Alisha puts this inside her every day? And this is what made her have a big belly?’

‘Every single day.’ Answered Alisha, running her hand over Malcolm’s dick. ‘It’s amazing! It’s so strong, it put four babies inside me.’

‘Actually, the number of kids is determined by-’ Alisha gave him an angry look. ‘-nevermind.’

‘Since we’re in the bedroom…’ Alisha gave Malcolm a wink, grabbing one of his muscular arms. ‘…let’s fuck.’

‘Sure.’ Malcolm allowed Alisha to lead him to their fancy double bed. She got onto her hands and knees, pushing her ass out and giving Malcolm a view of her dripping wet pussy. She felt _really_ horny. Malcolm wasted no time in getting behind her, grabbing her thick young ass as he rubbed his cock against her pussy.

Lily had followed them over. Needing no invitation, the cute redhead hopped onto the bed beside them, watching intently as Malcolm started to penetrate his young wife. ‘Whoa… Alisha, it’s going inside you.’

‘Mmph…’ Alisha gave a lewd smile to her school friend. ‘Fair warning. This tends to hurt a lot at first. Mm…’ While Malcolm started to plow her pussy, unprotected as always, Alisha noticed her tits lactating. ‘Ah… Lily, you want some of my milk?’

Lily crouched down in front of Alisha, listening to the loud ‘slap’ noises Malcolm’s thrusts made. ‘You want me to touch your boobs?’

‘Do it. Give them a squeeze. It feels good for me if you touch my nipples.’ Lily got into position in front of Alisha, watching her tits bounce with each thrust Malcolm made into her. The older man was just letting this happen. He was always horny after a long day at work, but seeing his little wife kissing another girl because she just couldn’t wait? Now _that_ was going to get him hard.

‘I like your boobs.’ Lily reached a hand up, poking Alisha’s tits. ‘You’re leaking everywhere.’

‘S-suck on them! It’s okay, I make _tons_ of milk. There’s enough for everyone!’ Alisha cried, her arousal heightened from the lewdness of this situation. She cried out as she felt her friend get below her, vacuuming sweet milk out of her right breast. ‘Aaaaaaaah…’

‘Well, that’s not… something I ever thought I’d see.’ Malcolm panted, happily thrusting and fucking his young wife silly. He was going to blow right away. ‘Alisha? Do you want it all inside?’

‘Mm… Ahhhhhh!’ Alisha was overwhelmed by the pleasuring from multiple angles. Malcolm’s cock and his technique proved as brilliant as ever. He knew just how to space his movements, just how to reach into her and make her into a squirming, orgasming mess. At the same time, Lily was _really_ having a go at her tits. She sucked Alisha’s breastmilk, switching between each breasts quickly, trying to prevent them from leaking too much. This was a fruitless endeavour – Alisha simply produced too much. Her breasts themselves may not have been too large, but she was one milky momma.

‘Ah, ah! I’m cumming, both of you don’t stop, please!’ Alisha felt an orgasm race through her body, ‘Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhhhh!’

Her moans sent Malcolm over the edge right away. ‘Mm…’ with a wet noise, he gave a final thrust into Alisha and let loose. His loads remained impressive, and Alisha felt every drop of hot, powerful sperm coat her cervix. ‘Yeah…’ Malcolm came deep inside his young wife, as he had many times, filling her up with his cock milk as deeply as possible. _Good thing she’s on birth control,_ thought Malcolm.

He pulled out quickly, his cock bouncing a bit as he removed it from Alisha’s well-fucked pussy. ‘I came, Lily!’ said Alisha. ‘You want a turn?’

Lily moved back a bit, looking innocent as she leaned back. Her panties were visible to Malcolm below her skirt. He maintained his erection easily. ‘I’d love to try it, but…’ Lily shook her head. ‘Never mind. I’d love to try it. If you can do it, then I can, too.’

‘That’s the spirit!’

‘You sure?’ asked Malcolm. ‘I’m okay with this, Alisha, but… it’s up to you.’

In response, Alisha moved towards her friend. She grabbed Lily’s legs, spreading them apart. The redhead girl gasped. ‘Look at her. She’s soaking wet. As your wife, I want you to fuck her! I think it would be lots of fun.’

Malcolm shrugged, jacking himself off gently as he crawled towards Lily. ‘Up to you, now, Lily. Not to cheat on my lovely wife, there, but you’re quite a gorgeous young girl. You have to keep it secret if you lose your virginity to me.’

Lily nodded. ‘I’m good at keeping secrets. How much will it hurt, though?’

‘It’ll hurt for a bit, but you’re strong, so you’ll be fine!’ said Alisha. ‘Get on your hands and knees and take your clothes off.

+++

Malcolm whistled. ‘You’re skinny now, Lily, but I think you’ll be a pretty thick girl in the future.’ He remarked. Lily shook her nude butt at him, showing off her well-lubricated pussy, ready and waiting for him. He noticed her tits – bigger than Alisha’s during pregnancy, and about the same size as hers right now. ‘You ready, Lily? I’m putting it in.’

Lily nodded, smiling. ‘I think I’ll be – AH!’ Lily felt the most full, stretching, amazing feeling in the world as Malcolm speared her cunt with his huge cock. ‘W…whoa!’

Malcolm started to thrust into her. ‘Damn. Your friend’s tight, Alisha.’

Alisha sat in front of her friend, pushing her breasts into the girl’s face as she watched Lily’s facial expression. Her face completely became just like one of those hentai expressions – Alisha had forgotten the word for them. Hey gao or something like that. ‘How does my big husband’s cock feel?’

‘A…amaziiiiiing!’ Lily had a higher, cuter voice than her friend. ‘I -mmph!’ Alisha shoved her tit into her friend’s mouth, forcing her to suck down more milk. ‘Mm…’

‘Ah… I like that. You’re like one of my little babies, Lily!’ Alisha let her friend drink from her milky breasts, enjoying the stimulation of her nipples. Malcolm fucked his little wife’s friend hard and fast, the prospect of cumming in a second unprotected womb appealing to his most animalistic parts. He didn’t want to cheat on Alisha, and would never have gone out of his way to do so – but Alisha was okay with this.

‘F… ahhhhh!’ moaned Lily. ‘Fuuuuuck!’ Lily had never truly masturbated in her life – the orgasm that now wracked her body just about blew her mind.

‘Ah… Alisha…’ Malcolm kept his pace up. ‘She’s cumming on me. Can I…?’

‘Cum inside her, Malcolm!’ said Alisha, loving how hard Lily sucked the milk out of her breasts. ‘Mm… it’s her first time, she needs a creampie!’

‘O… kay!’ Malcolm bottomed out inside his wife’s school friend, beginning to cum inside her. He moaned, loving this opportunity. His load was only slightly smaller than the one he’d shot into Alisha, minutes earlier – it was quite amazing to watch his young wife having her tits sucked by another girl.

‘Ah…’ Lily moaned, collapsing downward, still impaled on Malcolm’s cock. ‘W… wow!’

‘Whew…’ Malcolm laughed. ‘That was fun!’

+++

‘You’re kidding me.’ Malcolm’s jaw dropped in shock. In the bedroom, Alisha and Lily stood in front of him. Each girl held a positive pregnancy test in her hand. It had been just over a month since Lily had lost her virginity to a married, well-hung black man. Now, the redheaded girl was pregnant, as was Alisha.

‘Guess I’m just meant to have babies.’ Said Alisha, smiling sheepishly. ‘Also, I think I need stronger birth control.’

‘You don't say. You were already taking strong stuff…’ Malcolm rubbed his forehead.

‘I wanna have a big belly.’ Said Lily. ‘That would be fun. We’d have one together, wouldn’t we?’ She smiled at Alisha.

‘Yep!’ the girl responded. ‘Being pregnant together with a friend… that sounds like a lot of fun. Right, Malcolm?’

‘Can’t believe I knocked her up…’

‘Malcolm?’

‘Hm?’ Malcolm looked at the two girls. ‘I’m happy for us, Alisha, but how am I going to explain to Lily’s family that I got her pregnant?’

‘They’d probably just be mad she isn’t married to you!’

Malcolm sighed. ‘Well. Wanna have sex some more?’

Lily nodded. ‘Sure!’

Alisha grabbed her friend. ‘Sure thing!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There shall be more to come.


	9. Fun in the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm, Alisha and Lily get up to a few lewd activities in the lead up to their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual - if you're new here, please read the tags before looking through the story. If you've read the previous chapter, though, this is more of the same. Enjoy.
> 
> All chapters of this work have been written for an anonymous commissioner.

Malcolm opened his eyes slowly. He could feel something around his crotch… ‘Hm…’ he sat up a bit, looking to his left. ‘Huh?’ Alisha was sleeping quietly to his left, yet Malcolm had the unmistakable feeling of his dick getting sucked. He threw the sheet off himself, looking down towards the foot of the bed. ‘Oh. Hi there.’

‘Mm mm!’ Lily had the first six inches of Malcolm’s cock in her mouth. She was bobbing up and down gently, her technique having improved quickly over the past few weeks. The girl had been staying over more and more often as of late. ‘Mm…’

‘How you doing down there?’ Malcolm whispered, not wanting to wake his wife. Lily didn’t answer. ‘Mm… ah…’ Malcolm tried to contain his moans. The cute redhead had been getting better and better at using her mouth, lately. Alisha had allowed her to stay whenever she liked, and been more and more content with the idea of sharing her with Malcolm. She loved to mentor her in sexual matters, but Lily picked everything up so quickly. He let her continue, putting his hands behind his head.

‘Mm…’ moaned Lily.

‘You’re a good girl.’ Malcolm smiled. He glanced to Alisha again – she was still asleep. He still felt a bit of guilt for not being faithful to the cute girl, sometimes… but Alisha had no problem with any of this. She was quite thrilled at the prospect of growing another pregnant belly alongside her friend. Malcolm stared at his wife’s belly. It bulged noticeably – she was about fourteen weeks along, now.

Her breasts matched Lily’s. The girls had matching pregnant bellies, only little bulges at this point, but recognisably those of pregnancy. Lily kept bobbing up and down on Malcolm’s huge, black cock. She loved being pregnant by a super well-hung older black guy. She loved how warm and hard it felt in her mouth, almost as much as it did when in her bare pussy. Lily wanted to get practice in pleasuring Malcolm, though - she would need it in the future. She gagged a little, stopping briefly and squinting, before resuming her movements.

‘Huhhh?’ Alisha had woken up. Malcolm and her smiled at each other. ‘Well, good morning. Hubby. Wha… why the funny look on your face?’  She looked down to see Lily giving her all at a blowjob. She gagged a bit again, and the sleepy Alisha laughed. ‘Careful down there.’ Said Alisha. ‘Don’t go… too hard.’ She yawned.

‘Good morning to you, too.’ Said Malcolm. His wife leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Alisha gave a cheeky smile. ‘Well, since I can’t have your dick just yet…’ she leaned in, still perfectly agile. Her pregnant belly hadn’t truly swelled yet. She pressed her lips against Malcolm’s, passionately making out with her older husband while her friend sucked his dick. Malcolm felt extra pleasure as he imagined their future. Two gorgeous young girls, each with huge, knocked-up bellies, sucking and fucking his cock till their heart’s content. There was still a part of him that worried about Alisha and how she felt about all this… but she’d encouraged it every step of the way. She’d spurred Lily on to learn how to please Malcolm in every possible way. She continued kissing her older hubby as he moaned into her mouth, clearly about to cum thanks to the pretty little redhead sucking his big cock.

She had no issue with this. Honestly, Alisha felt a little turned on watching another girl sucking her husband’s cock, with her cute freckles, and her red pigtails, and her young face. Besides, Alisha reasoned, watching as Lily hungrily deepthroated her husband’s cock - two Moms were better than one. She suspected they’d both carry multiples – looking after 8+ kids was a thousand times easier if you split it between two eager, lactating mommies.

‘Mmm…’ moaned Malcolm. ‘Mmm!’ Alisha smiled, knowing what that moan meant. She glanced down to Lily, who had shoved Malcolm’s dick as deep into her mouth as she could. She moaned, sucking in as much of the huge, black cock as possible, feeling Malcolm’s first spurt of cum shoot into her throat. She always felt overwhelmed by the amazing quantity of hot sperm Malcolm shot from his huge dick. Little Lily drank down as much as she could, squinting as Malcolm squirted endless ropes of powerful cum down her throat. She swallowed every spurt eagerly, wanting to please Malcolm… but it became a bit too much.

In the final few cum spurts, Lily pulled off, letting them drip down onto her tits. She coughed. ‘Ah… hah…’

‘You alright there… little girl?’ Asked Malcolm, pulling away from Alisha’s kiss. He loved this. A part of him did, at least – every red-blooded man loved having two cute girls to mess around with.

‘Ah… gah….’ Lily wiped at her mouth, removing the stray bits of cum on her face. She would get the rest off her tits shortly. ‘Th-thank you for the meal!’

‘Ha!’ Alisha laughed. ‘Plenty more where that came from.’

‘Seriously though, we should probably start thinking about breakfast, now.’ Said Malcolm. 

Alisha went for the obvious joke. ‘I think Lily’s way ahead of you!’

+++

Breakfast was quite an animated scene in the Malcolm-Alisha-Lily household. ‘Geez. They’re hungry today.’ Alisha sat at the table, topless, her breasts exposed to two of her children. They sucked eagerly at her milky nipples, perched comfortably on Alisha’s thick thighs and wide hips. Now a year old, all four of the babies still breastfed on a daily basis, in combination with solid foods. It would take a lot to convince Alisha to stop. There were plenty of health benefits to it, after all. ‘Calm down there…’

Lily was giggling and laughing as she ‘fed’ one of the babies with a spoon. ‘Are you gonna get it? Are you gonna – whoops!’ She dropped some more food onto the floor. ‘You’ve gotta be faster. Heehee…’

‘Hey, Lily, come on.’ Alisha frowned a bit. ‘You can play with him later. You need to feed him. You always make time for fun, but when you’re a mommy, you have to make sure your babies are all looked after! Especially if you’ve got lots of them.’ Alisha giggled as one of her babies cooed.

Lily hung her head down a bit. ‘Uh… sorry.’

‘You were the one who insisted on having the babies, after all.’ Said Alisha, glancing down to her friend’s belly. The bump wasn’t so visible when she had her shirt on. Alisha smiled. ‘And cheer up! I’m here the whole time to help you.’

Malcolm let the two girls chat while he fed the youngest of the four quadruplets. Such a cutie. He spoon-fed the child, who was the quietest out of them all. ‘Me, too. You’re both bulging out a fair bit already, so I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s…’ he sighed, ‘…two more sets of multiples.’

‘Good thing there’ll be three of us, then! I can’t wait till all three of us are married!’ said Alisha.

Lily focused on feeding the baby, who kept trying to grab at her tits. She kept pulling away. ‘How long until the ceremony happens? I’m really excited… I think it’s gonna be fun. I can’t wait to be your second wife!’

Malcolm ate his own breakfast, alongside his child. It was a good thing the town was offering him so much paid work - kids weren't cheap. Someone with good tech skills was in high demand in a place like this. ‘This place sure puts a lot of stock in the idea of marriage…’ he chewed quietly. ‘Ceremony’s pretty soon. Couple of weeks, I think. You girls would know better than me.’

‘We can compare our bellies, and play with each other’s babies,’ said Lily, ‘and we can talk about girl stuff…’

Malcolm rolled his eyes, chuckling. Young girls could be so weird, sometimes…

+++

After breakfast, Alisha decided she was feeling a bit too sweaty. She started up the shower, letting the water warm up as she inspected herself in the mirror. She ran her hands across her own skin, feeling her body. She’d expected to be waiting five or six years before giving birth again, but her and Malcolm really couldn’t be stopped. She smiled at the thought of giving her husband more children. She trusted Lily to be a good wife, mother and friend – what if they both had quadruplets, though? They’d probably need a bigger house.

‘It’s really OK for me to come in with you?’ Lily stood next to Alisha, doing the same thing her friend was.

‘Mm. Definitely.’ Alisha, biting her lip, reached a hand to stroke the gentle swell of her friend’s belly. ‘I’m so happy that we’re both having my hubby’s babies. Soon he’ll be your hubby as well! Won’t that be fun?’

Lily nodded. ‘Super duper fun! I wanna have lots and lots of babies.’

‘If Malcolm can handle it.’

‘So, how big am I gonna get? How many babies do you think I have in me?

‘Don’t know and don’t know. You saw how huge my belly was, the first time. If you have quadruplets, you’ll probably be about the same as that. Maybe similar if you have triplets. I think you’re going to be totally full with babies.’

Lily stroked her belly. ‘I’d like that.’ She giggled. ‘What about my boobs? How big are they gonna get?’

‘That’s an interesting one. Yours are already as big as mine… so, I don’t know. I think you’re gonna have really nice tits.’

‘Awesome. What’s it like to give birth, though? That’s the hard part, isn’t it?’

‘Of course, but it’s fun, too. Mine didn’t last too long because my hips are so big!’

Lily examined her own hips. ‘Mine aren’t…’

‘You’ll be fine, trust me. Malcolm and I will be with you the whole time. Maybe we’ll even give birth at the same time. You and I, side-by-side, pushing out our hubby’s babies. It can feel good, too, you know. I came a few times having the quads!’

‘You did?’

‘Yep.’ Alisha grabbed her friend’s hand, pulling her gently towards the shower. The water would be warm by now. ‘You probably will, too. It feels really good, in a way. It’ll still hurt more than anything you’ve ever done, but it’s not _all_ bad. Especially since you get cute babies at the end!’

‘I like that. I wonder what my babies will look like.’

‘Dunno!’ Alisha giggled. ‘I wanna see, too, since you and Malcolm look so different. I wonder what their hair and skin will be like.’

‘Malcolm told me he hopes they have my eyes.’

Alisha grabbed her friend gently. ‘That’s really sweet of him…’ Lily smiled, letting Alisha pull her into the warm water of the shower. She felt the water wash over their bodies, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them. Alisha was close in front of her, giving her a look she’d come to recognise. With a quick movement, Alisha pressed her lips onto Lily’s, kissing the redhead girl deeply.

‘Mm…’ the two girls rubbed at each other’s bodies. Lily liked how thick and impressive Alisha’s body was. She felt the girl’s ass, loving how it felt in her hands. Lily had improved her kissing technique, mostly thanks to Alisha. With Malcolm, Lily wanted to get straight onto his cock, and she usually let Alisha be the one to kiss him. She savoured the kiss, making out passionately with her school friend, loving how her skin felt when wet. Lily touched at her friend’s coarse hair, curiously running it through her hands. She always found it fascinating. It felt different to Malcolm’s, and Lily loved how her friend sometimes wore it in interesting ways.

To Lily’s surprise, Alisha pulled away from the kiss after a minute or so. ‘Ah…’ Alisha moved to the side a bit, getting a better position under the shower jet stream. ‘Your breasts… they’re already as big as mine, Lily. I’m kinda jealous, honestly…’

‘You shouldn’t be, though. I don’t have a huge butt like you, and my hair’s kind of boring.’

‘Your hair’s cute. Malcolm agrees with me! You’re just adorable. Even more so when you cum…’ Alisha, with a goofy grin on her face, reached a slender finger down to the young redhead’s cunt. She began to touch Lily’s clit.

‘Oo… wow. You always do it so well. Mmf!’ Lily moaned as Alisha resumed the kiss. She lightly touched her friend’s clit, rubbing gently at the little fun button. Alisha had a pretty good idea of how to get her off. It was easy to make the relatively inexperienced redhead cum. Alisha remembered how Malcolm had made her feel, all that time ago. It seemed like an eternity ago that she’d felt her own belly start to swell for the first time. Alisha kept touching at her friend’s pussy, getting rougher and rougher with the horny, pregnant redhead.

Before long, her efforts paid off.

‘Mm… mmm… mmmmf!’ Lily moaned cutely into Alisha’s mouth, squealing quietly as she came on Alisha’s fingers. She squirted a decent amount out in the shower, coating Alisha’s fingers with sticky residue that washed off quickly. ‘Mm…’

Alisha pulled away, breaking the kiss again. ‘Happy?’ Lily smiled, getting onto her knees quickly. Her heart raced in anticipation as she gazed upward to Alisha’s body. She wanted to make her friend feel good, wanted to reward her for so graciously sharing her well-hung hubby. Lily scooted into a position, neatly under Alisha. Down below, both girls were clean-shaven. Lily took one last look upwards, taking in the sight of her friend’s body. The swell of Alisha’s tummy was gentle, but it seemed sexy to young Lily. She’d been endlessly fascinated by Alisha’s huge belly, seeing it the first time around, marveling so much at the great round bump filled with children. The thought of her own body getting that way gave Lily a hot feeling of lust. ‘I wanna make you cum, Alisha. Is that alright?’

‘Go ahead.’ With the consent of her friend, Lily leaned up towards her Alisha’s bare slit, beginning to lick at it gently. Pussy tasted strange, but so did cock. Nothing was better than sex stuff, in Lily’s mind. Malcolm’s cock was probably the best thing of all, but making her best friend cum hard was a close second. ‘Oo… don’t stop…’. She sucked and kissed eagerly at Alisha’s pussy and clit, wanting her friend to feel as good as possible. She put all her effort into the cunnilingus, loving how her friend quietly moaned. She felt Alisha’s pussy convulse a bit. ‘Ah…’ She kissed the little nub and sucked on it gently. ‘Awesome…’

Lily kept up her eager, happy licking and kissing movements. She thought of their future together, the three of them and Malcolm, and all of their babies. She wondered how all of this would feel when Alisha had a big belly, when Lily could look up to her friend and see a huge bump filled with babies. Lily had so many ideas for things they could do together with their bellies and Malcolm’s huge cock. With these thoughts in mind, Lily doubled her efforts, moving faster and licking harder. She closed her eyes.

‘Ah. Lily! You’re really good at this. Fuck, fuck… fuuuuuck!’ Alisha grabbed her friend’s head, pushing it against her as she came in Lily’s mouth. ‘Ah…’ Lily lapped up the sweet liquid as it flowed, though she did miss a great deal, which trickled down into the shower water. Alisha did tend to squirt, sometimes. ‘Ah…’

Lily pulled away. The sticky cum around her lips and face washed off quickly in the shower. ‘Did I make you feel good, Alisha?’

‘Mm…’ Alisha smiled as her friend got back to her feet. ‘Yep. You’re so cute. I can’t believe I never kissed a girl before you… ah… I still like boys best, though. No offense.’

‘That’s okay! I agree.’ Lily wanted to give her friend. So she did. Without prompt, she wrapped her arms around Alisha, then kissed her on the lips quickly one last time.

‘Nice. Heheh. You’ve got such soft lips… I’d love to kiss some more later, Lily, but maybe we should clean up.’

‘Aren’t you gonna eat my pussy?’

Alisha rolled her eyes, shaking her head and smiling. Her friend was such a cutie. ‘I suppose I should.’

+++

Malcolm closed the door to his home. He felt so exhausted, lately. It wasn’t surprising, really, but he did worry. He was a twenty-six-year-old man, fit, healthy and muscular, yet all this shit tired him out easily. He’d just finished dropping Lily off with her family. On the way, he’d haf=d to listen to a slew of questions on how to correctly administer cunnilingus. Apparently, her and Alisha had gotten down and dirty in the shower earlier in the day. That thought would’ve made Malcolm pop a stiffy, most days, but he’d been working hard today. He enjoyed Lily’s company in the house most times, and certainly thought her attractive. Still, she was… different to Alisha.

Working full-time, having four kids, having at least two more on the way, and in a short time he would have _two_ much younger wives to care for. There were some saving graces, of course. Having the three of them around meant Lily and Alisha could care for the children and house full-time, while he worked his ass off to support them. The other saving grace was the amount of work available to him in this town. The townspeople desperately needed modernisation and someone with the technical skills he possessed – Malcolm sensed he would quickly be in managerial or administrative positions. He would easily be into a six-figure income by age thirty, if he played his cards right.

Still, if he had twenty damned kids by age thirty, even $100,000 would be tricky to budget with. He loved his four children by Alisha equally and greatly, and certainly had fancied putting some more in her… and not just because he thought she was so hot while pregnant. He’d just imagined they’d be waiting until she was eighteen, or twenty, or thereabouts. He hadn’t anticipated impregnating her again so soon, and knocking up and marrying her friend to boot. Malcolm didn’t know how he’d handle this if he were ten or twenty years older. God...

Alisha hugged him tightly once he entered. ‘How’s my big, strong hubby?’

Malcolm gave her a kiss. ‘Tired. Hard work today. Got Lily home safely.’

‘Come on! Let’s eat.’

+++

After dinner, Malcolm reclined on his double bed with Alisha. Now was the peaceful, relaxed time of the evening. ‘You alright, girl? You seem… despondent.’

Alisha giggled. ‘When do you ever say ‘despondent?’’

Malcolm chuckled nervously. ‘When I’m tired and come up with weird words. Anyway. What’s up?’

‘I was just thinking about Lily. I really like her a lot, like a whole lot. Almost as much as I love you! I don’t mind sharing you with her at all.’

‘Well, that’s great. In that case, what’s got you down?’

Alisha didn’t meet his gaze. ‘I was just wondering… you still love me, right?’

Malcolm laughed, then kissed his young wife on the forehead. ‘Of course I do! How could I not? We’re gonna get old together, remember? After all this time, I… yes, of course I love you, Alisha. Gosh, you were worried about that?’

Younger Alisha may have started tearing up a bit, but she had a bit more emotional maturity nowadays. She still felt her voice crack a bit. ‘I-I… sorry.’

‘Come here, baby.’

‘C-Can we fuck? I want to do it. And you’ve had such a long day, and-’

Malcolm kissed her on the lips, pressed her down gently onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up so Alisha sat on his lap. He couldn’t get over how wide her hips were. He could still lift her easily – despite everything, she was still quite young, and Malcolm quite strong. Malcolm broke the kiss, running a hand gently over her belly. ‘You’re so beautiful… you mind if we do it like this? I want to feel you close to me. Maybe take it a little slow.’

‘I…I’d love that.’ Alisha loved how Malcolm made her feel. Her worries always melted away thanks to him. She didn’t worry about anything. He was already naked, of course, and his cock was poking against her gently-bulging belly. The swell of her pregnancy was small enough not to create issues for Alisha when she rode Malcolm. She lifted herself slowly, positioning her lubricated pussy entrance atop Malcolm’s cock. ‘Ah…’

‘Whenever you’re ready, baby. Just let me know if anything’s wrong…’ Alisha wrapped her arms around Malcolm, getting ready for his dick to part her pussy lips. She lowered herself slowly, loving how Malcolm’s cock head pushed her cunt open as always. It fit quite comfortably, now, and stretched her out just enough to be pleasurable without being excessively painful.

‘Ngh…’ groaned Alisha, savouring the feeling of penetration.

‘Mm...’ Malcolm moaned. There was no greater physical feeling than this. He felt so happy to have found someone to share it with like this… then found someone _else_ to share it with. He had enough love to go around. Two wives, tons of sons and daughters. He would care and provide for them all as necessary. Someday he would have grandchildren to love, as well, most likely.

‘Ah… I-I’m gonna start bouncing. Fuck… that feels so good.’ Said Alisha.

‘Let me help you.’ Malcolm grabbed Alisha’s hips, providing most of the force needed for her to bounce on his cock. He then began to kiss her, making out with her gently as Alisha began to ride his cock. Lewd, wet _slap_ noises filled the room. Alisha had been quite the horny little girl, hadn’t she? Malcolm smiled, continuing to kiss his young wife as he felt every inch of her pussy wrapping around his cock. Really, Malcolm knew he should’ve known better than to cum inside her unprotected. Between his massive, eager loads and Alisha’s unnaturally high fertility, it didn’t make much to knock up the horny, loving little lady.

‘Mmph!’ She felt Malcolm’s cock poke against her cervix with each bounce. Painful as it was, she loved it. He could reach so deep inside her. He would squirt her full of cum, like always, and Alisha heard herself moan quietly in anticipation.

Malcolm spread his fingers out, feeling a small bit of his wife’s ass as he continued to hold her close, bouncing her up and down. He felt confident in his choice to marry Alisha, and to have Lily join them. Malcolm never did find himself accelerating too drastically before he needed to cum. He moaned louder, signalling implicitly to Alisha. His orgasm welled up quickly, before surging through his cock.

‘Mmmm…’ Alisha came on her husband’s cock as he filled her with his seed. She felt it splash against her cervix, spilling through her love tunnel, utterly filling her up with her older lover’s hot cum. It was blissful, being this close to him, feeling his warm, muscular body against her own. She kissed him deeply, her head filled with thoughts of how cute their next set of children would look. Alisha had a feeling it wouldn’t be just one child…

‘Hah…’ Malcolm fell backwards, taking his hands off Alisha. His cock remained stuck firmly inside her, and would until he went soft. ‘Fuck…’

‘That was awesome… thank you.’

‘Now I’m _really_ tired. Heheh.’ Malcolm felt no less attracted to his younger wife. He hoped things would be the same in ten, twenty, or sixty years.

‘Ah… what’s that noise?’

‘Damn it.’ Malcolm slapped his forehead. ‘Damn baby monitor’s going off. Kids are… having a bit of a fuss.’

Alisha pulled up off her husband’s rapidly-softening cock, panting. She fell onto her side, snuggling over to one side of the bed and yawning. ‘Eh… they want their Daddy _…'_ she yawned deeply, 'and... stuff.’

Malcolm got to his feet, stretching with a sigh. ‘Guess I’d better put some undies on…’

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos. That is all I ask.


End file.
